Sueños eróticos
by TheAwesomeIzzy
Summary: La adolescencia golpeó a Ciel, con toda su fuerza hormonal. ¡Sueños plagan sus noches! Y no sabría decir si son buenos o malos. ¿Es bueno soñar que tú y tu mayordomo están...? Olvídenlo, no lo es. Mucho menos cuando impide resolver un caso...
1. Chapter 1

Hello, people! Ok, no pude traer los drabble que quería traerles, pero a cambio, les traigo una super historia super sexy que tenía meses rondándome la cabeza. No se crean, tengo mil trabajos en mi mente, pero no mucho tiempo para desarrollarlos. En fin, más N/As al final.

Dedicado a YCnia. ;) Agradecimientos a Ertal77 por el beteo.

**Disclaimer:** Dudo mucho que Yana Toboso haga apartados tan inocentementes sexy. Aunque si lo hace, genial. Este por lo menos, no le pertenece a ella, es mío. Lo que es de ella es la historia original. Que si me perteneciera, tuviera dinero, y me compraría una colección completa edición especial de Harry Potter.

**Advertencias:** Es ranting M por una razón. Este cap es medio inocentón, pero se pondrá mejor. Algo OoC, por obvias razones. SebastiánxCiel, es decir yaoi. Sí, yaoi no shota, porque Ciel tiene dieciseis en esta historia. Primera persona, porque quiero probar que se siente ser Ciel. (?)

* * *

-.-

**Sueños eróticos.**

-.-

* * *

-.-

**Porque la profesionalidad de Sebastián me enferma.**

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

_Podía sentir esa cálida y deseosa respiración sobre mi cuello, pasando por mi clavícula y subiendo hasta llegar a mi oreja, en la cual se dispuso a mordisquear y juguetear con mi lóbulo hasta que lo dejó rojizo._

_Trataba con todas mi fuerzas de contener los gemidos que estaban desesperados por salir de mis labios, pero no quería lucir desesperado, no enfrente de **él.**_

_**Él** empezaba a desabrochar mis ropas mientras lamía mi nuez de Adán con una exasperante devoción. Una suave risa salía de sus labios, la clase de risa que amo, tanto como la desprecio. Era esa clase de risa maliciosa y lujuriosa que me hacía perder el control. Que me hacía querer suplicarle por más, dejar salir gemidos, dejarme ir, solo por **él.** Hacía que introdujera mis manos en su cabello y lo apretara hacia mí con tanta fuerza que su nariz quedaba aplastada en mi pecho._

_-Estamos ansiosos hoy, ¿no?_

_No contesté. Su cuerpo estaba entre mis piernas y su rodilla se encontraba presionando mi miembro, y estaba seguro que de tratar de contestarle algo ingenioso, esos estúpidos gemidos tratarían de salir de mi boca. Era sumamente distractora esa mano acariciando mi cintura._

_\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Le comió la lengua el gato, mi adorado joven amo?_

_Lo último que sentí fue una leve lamida en mi cuello seguido de un fuerte mordisco._

Me despierto repentinamente al oír las cortinas siendo corridas y a mi mayordomo hablando sobre lo que iba a desayunar ese día. Me levanté algo confundido pero al darme cuenta de la situación me arrojé violentamente hacia la cama otra vez.

_Era la tercera vez esa semana que soñaba esa clase de cosas._

\- Scone.- respondo a su pregunta mientras me levanto, cerrando las piernas, sintiendo algo pegajoso entre ellas.

\- Dile a Mey-rin que debe lavar las sábanas.

Con esa frase Sebastián entendió lo que había pasado. Me molestaba su actitud. Su actitud de: Lo sé, pero no te diré nada en específico, para que mueras de incertidumbre.

\- Como ordene.

Él era muy profesional en el asunto. Claro, no podía evitar que esa odiosa y pretenciosa sonrisa se alzará en su ridículamente atractivo rostro, pero era algo con lo que podía lidiar. La primera vez que pasó tampoco dijo nada. Aunque mi espermarquia* fue un simple sueño húmedo. No habían imágenes, cuando me desperté estaba sucio y necesitado de un buen baño.

Mis profesores me habían explicado sobre eso hacía tiempo, pero una cosa era la teoría... Y otra cosa era tener que soportar la mirada de Sebastián tratando de penetrar tu alma mientras te levantas y tienes _pegajosa_ tu entrepierna.

Sin embargo, sabía que él sabía acerca de que ya no era una simple reacción natural. Él sabía que eran sueños eróticos a toda regla. Su mirada me lo decía. Una mirada que parecía decirme: _Ohh, pero que sucio es mi joven amo_. Mordía mis labios al pensar en esa frase. No creía que supiera que eran sobre él, porque con lo boqui-floco e irrespetuoso que es, ya me hubiera insinuado algo.

Resultó ser un baño rápido. Como cada vez que este desafortunado evento sucedía, su mirada atravesaba mi ser, y hacía que se empañaran mis ojos. Los cerré fastidiado y dije:

\- Sebastián ¿podrías dejar de mirarme así?.

\- Discúlpeme joven amo, pero ¿cómo se supone que le estoy mirando?

Abrí mis ojos algo furioso y nuestras miradas chocaron.

Lo odiaba, en serio, lo detestaba. _Esos ojos que parecían gritar deseo y esos labios que parecían ser expertos en el arte de besar._ Me enfermaba, me revolvía el estómago, y me dejaba sin aliento. S

uspiré fuertemente (y no pude descifrar si fue por enojo o por _otra_ cosa) y respondí:

\- Lo sabes muy bien. Termina rápido para empezar con el día.

Al momento de vestirme, parte de su maliciosidad se había ido, pero creo que era una característica de Sebastián por defecto, algo de ello siempre quedaba allí. Era como si el fuera un objeto sexual y estuviera llamando a todo el mundo para...

No me dejaba pensar en ello. Jamás. Eso sería darle importancia al asunto. Y por supuesto que no era importante. Era culpa de las hormonas y la depravación que sufría mi cuerpo al estar rodeado de ese maldito demonio.

_Por supuesto que era así._

Me dirigí a mi oficina con el objetivo de no pensar en Sebastián por el resto del día.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

N/A: Ohh, mi amor. Pero ¿sabes qué? Pensarás sobre él el resto del día. Y.. otras cosas pasaran. Tal vez.

Esto es más o menos un especie de prólogo. Por eso es tan corto, básicamente para testear a mi audiencia.

El fic es muy básico. Ciel tiene sueños eróticos y fantasías sexuales sobre él y Sebastián. Está en negación. Las cosas se irán poniendo más c_alientes_ hasta que... Bueno, eso ya es cosa mía. ;)

Y cosa de ustedes. Si quieres saber si los sueños de Ciel_ se hacen realidad,_ dame tu apoyo con un review. No quiero ponerme pedigüeña... Pero sí, quiero review.

Esta situación de tensión tiene tiempo. En mi mente, Ciel dio sus primeras muestras de adolescencia a los catorce, llegando a los quince. Los sueños fueron avanzando... en fin, ahorita tiene diéciseis.

¡Gracias por leer! Las amo chicas (o chicos). También va dedicado a las que me leen siempre, ustedes saben quienes son.

Nos vemos. ;)


	2. Chapter 2

Emm, no sé. Supongo que ¿esto mejora cada vez más? No lo creo, eso ya cae en ustedes chicas/os. :)

Gracias a: AbSeMaJe, AlexaSakurita-chan, SoyUnDinosaurio, Kamy, Annabelle Abberline, valentina londono 3597 por comentar/seguir/colocar en favoritos.

Está sin betear, así que disculpen errores, mañana subo la versión beteada. :) Suelo confundirme en los tiempos, pero no creo que lo haga algo imposible de leer. xD

¡Disfruten!

* * *

-.-

**Me niego a aceptar cualquier sentimiento que resida en mi interior.**

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

El desayuno había sido un fastidio, con los sirvientes revoloteando de aquí para allá, queriendo saber cómo me encontraba. Mey-rin parecía estar cada vez más pálida… probablemente por toda la sangre que la mucama pervertida perdía cuando limpiaba mis sábanas. ¿Por qué no podía rodearme de personas normales? El primer día fue obvio, llegó con un hilillo de sangre y me deseó los buenos días tan tímidamente que no debería permitirse que una ex-asesina profesional se expresase de esa manera. En ese momento estaba más tranquila. Bard parecía notar algo raro entre nosotros tres (Sebastián, Mey-rin y yo), probablemente sabía que "el señorito de la casa estaba creciendo" como había insinuado Sebastián una vez, de manera muy impertinente, si he de acotar. Nadie más captó la indirecta, pero he de creer que Bard si lo hizo, aunque de todas maneras él no decía nada. Finnian veía todo normal, como siempre.

Después de un rato me dirigí a la oficina. No porque tuviera una adicción al trabajo como Sebastián afirmaba (que no era cierto, cosa que recalco) sino porque había papeles que firmar antes de ver unas cuantas clases, y así podía tener la tarde libre y comer dulces. Si había algo de lo que no me había aburrido, era de los dulces. Lo fastidioso de estar en mi oficina no era tanto el papeleo sino tener que soportar la insoportable actitud de "sé lo que pasa en las noches contigo y eres un niño travieso" de cierta personita que actuaba de mayordomo. Era un completo idiota.

— Llegó una carta de la Reina, mi señor.

Le indiqué que la leyera, descubriendo que la Reina quería que fuera a Francia en una semana.

-¿Por qué motivo?- pregunté mientras dejaba mi pluma de lado y notaba la sonrisa que empezaba a formarse en su rostro.

— Existen "vampiros" atemorizando un pequeño pueblo en el norte del país.

— Eso es una estupidez, no existen los vampiros- respondí con seguridad.

De pronto escuché que Sebastián se reía como si algo le hiciera gracia.

—¿Algo divertido?— dije mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre mi pecho.

— Nada en especial. Usted sigue siendo igual de incrédulo que siempre, joven amo. Parece como si no estuviera involucrado en este mundo. Cualquier persona conociendo a demonios, shinigamis, brujas, zombis y ángeles… Bueno, uno pensaría que tendría la mente más abierta. Si disculpa mi atrevimiento.

Una estúpida sonrisa estaba plasmada en su cara.

— No, no te disculpo Sebastián. Y quiero algo dulce.

— Eso arruinará su apetito.

_Tú arruinas mi apetito._

Hice rodar los ojos mientras fingía hacer mi trabajo y me dedicaba a observarlo. Es curioso… Tener que estar todos los días con él era tan frustrante como disfrutable. Sebastián estaba unido a mí por más maneras de las que podía contar… Y no era algo que se pudiera considerar genial.

No era como si hubiera olvidado mis propósitos de venganza y ahora quisiera su perdón y vivir felices para siempre. Era difícil - explicar cuáles eran mis sentimientos en ese momento. Había tantas cosas que no había pensado bien en el momento de mi contrato, tantas cosas que di por sentado. Estaba cada vez más cerca de completar mi venganza, y aunque era algo que debía hacerse…

Por un lado estaba Elizabeth y mi familia, y mi mansión y mi empresa y mi posición… Y sencillamente, mi vida. Mi estúpida vida que no debería tener. Vivía en números rojos, una cuenta que pronto debía pagar…

Por otro lado, estaba él. Sebastián Michaelis. O cualquiera que sea su verdadero nombre. No importaba, no realmente, cuál era su verdadero nombre. Porque él era simplemente mi Sebastián… Maldita sea, debía dejar de pensar en estupideces, ese era mi destino, no importaba lo que pasara.

_Quería ser la mejor alma que él pudiera consumir. Aún si mi venganza ya no me complacía._

—Joven amo, ¿algo le está preocupando? ¿Alguna cosa en la que pueda ayudarle?

_Podrías ponerte de rodillas y chupármela para acabar con esta tensión sexual. ¿Te parece bien?_

— No digas estupideces, Sebastián. Estoy perfectamente bien.— Le miré directamente a los ojos (que no me cansaba de mirar, maldita sea, sentía que era obvio mi comportamiento, ¿tan entrenado estaba en ocultar mis emociones que nadie notaba lo que me pasaba?), que tenían ese guiño de preocupación hipócrita que siempre me ha molestado.

Deja de fingir, maldito demonio.

Sus ojos seguían mirándome fijamente y mi corazón se aceleraba a cada minuto. Volteé la mirada y me levanté de la silla para salir de esa habitación. Inmediatamente.

— ¿Adónde se diri…?

— Adonde yo quiera Sebastián, esta puta mansión es mía y puedo hacer lo que se me dé la gana— dije enojando dando un portazo. ¿Qué se cree? Sé que es su estúpido deber "protegerme" y "cuidarme", pero ¿no podría hacerlo de lejos?… Hablando de eso, ¿por qué un demonio se tomaba tantas molestias para cuidar de su comida? Maldita sea, en serio necesito algo dulce.

Iba caminando por un pasillo particularmente largo de la mansión, cuando escuché pasos siguiéndome. - Eran suaves y seguros, como un depredador caminando detrás de su presa. Creo que era la única persona que podía sentirle, porque me había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia. A veces sentía que él era la única persona que lo conocía todo de mí y lo aceptaba.

— Deja de ser idiota, Sebastián. Solo quiero caminar un rato, no es el fin del mundo— me volteé en un movimiento limpio y preciso, y me planté frente a él. Su postura era perfecta y simplemente me hacía enfermar. Me coloqué los brazos en la cintura y le di la mirada más dura que pude manifestar.

En momentos como ese era cuando me daba cuenta de cuánto había crecido en esos últimos años. Estaba mucho más alto que mi prima, y Sebastián solo me llevaba media cabeza. Estaba a tres metros de mí y parecía dudoso de acercárseme o no.

— No debería comportarse así, joven amo —me susurró mientras se acercaba a mí, y me di cuenta de cuan largas tenía las pestañas realmente. Tenía una cara tan agraciada que era difícil notar esos pequeños detalles, porque todo el conjunto era hermoso.

— ¿Cómo se supone que tengo que actuar, Sebastián? — pregunté recalcando su nombre. Me gustaba llamarlo. Me gustaba llamarlo por el nombre que le di. Me daba un sentido de posesión sobre él que hacía que mi sistema nervioso colapsara. Di un paso adelante, y estábamos tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración sobre mi nariz. Olía a canela y chocolate, probablemente de tantas veces que tenía que probar los dulces que me preparaba. Mi mirada se había dirigido inconscientemente a sus labios, y sabía que él había notado ese movimiento.

— Ciertamente, no de esta manera, si me permite señalar— dijo alejándose varios pasos de mí. Mi respiración se tornaba más fuerte, y había una implicación secreta en sus palabras que no terminaba de comprender.

Me arreglé el cabello para cruzar los brazos. Él enarcó una ceja mientras un atisbo de sonrisa rodaba por su boca, pero trataba de contenerse por la situación. Sabía que estaba ofuscado. Y creo que sabía mejor que yo la razón.

—Volveré a…— carraspeé un poco mientras me pasaba la mano por el cuello —Volveré a mi oficina. No me molestes hasta el almuerzo—. Sonrió con algo de melancolía (cosa que me desconcertó) y se despidió con una inclinación. Pasó por mi lado, donde pude sentir otra vez ese olor dulzón que desprendía su ser.

Cada vez me daba más motivos para sentirme atraído hacia él. Cosa que, por supuesto, no podía permitirme.

* * *

Tiempo después estaba firmando en automático. - Podría haber firmado otro contrato por mi alma, y yo ni cuenta me hubiera dado. Hubiera sido irónico, pero a fines prácticos daba igual.

A las diez de la mañana tuve que ir a mi clase de francés con el horripilante Profesor Lumiere. Diablos, tenía que decirle a Sebastián que lo detestaba. Mi antigua profesora murió o algo así, hacía poco, y tuvimos que buscar un reemplazo.

No solía ver clases en mi misma oficina, así que me mudé rápidamente (antes de que Sebastián viniera a avisarme de que fuera a clases, que lo haría, sin importar mi orden previa, porque así era como el idiota de Sebastián funcionaba) a un pequeño estudio que estaba adaptado para ver clases. Llegué mucho antes de la hora adecuada, el profesor ni había llegado. Era lo mejor, a decir verdad.

Cosas curiosas pasan cuando un adolescente está aburrido esperando a alguien. Su mente empieza a volar. Esas ocasiones eran buenas, porque usualmente traían ideas nuevas para la compañía. El problema era cuando estaba tan tenso como en esos días, y toda mi mente se concentraba en mis problemas.

Al principio pensé en mi venganza, y en lo bien que me sentiría por lograr ese propósito. Pero poco después, empecé a pensar sobre Sebastián. Lo que empezó a… "excitarme".

Así que decidí engañarme a mí mismo. Traté de convencerme de que pensaba en Elizabeth. En sus lindos rizos y su cándida sonrisa. Funcionó, casi podía creerme que la razón de mi excitación era mi bella prometida y no mi mayordomo demonio.

Como cualquiera podía inferir, la mayoría de mis noches eran turbias y detestables, unas noches en las que mi descanso era interrumpido. Recosté mi cara en la mesa de estudios para descansar mis ojos y convencerme a mí mismo de que no me gustaba mi mayordomo, sino que mis fantasías estaban dirigidas a mi prima... Aunque en ese caso debería llamarle prometida. A los minutos, Morfeo hizo su magia en mí.

_Estábamos en mi oficina. Cosa que me parecía horrible, porque ya estaba suficientemente tiempo encerrado allí, como para estarlo también en mis sueños. La imagen era algo difusa, pero de repente noté como todo se volvía más claro, y de repente Sebastián y Elizabeth aparecieron. Mi mayordomo trataba de decirme algo, pero estaba preocupado porque Elizabeth salía de la habitación con los ojos llorosos. Traté de perseguirla, pero justo antes de llegar a la puerta me detuve. Buscarla no era algo que yo quisiera realmente._

_Me di la vuelta y me acerqué lentamente a Sebastián. Él ahora estaba mirándome fijamente, pero ninguna expresión parecía leerse en su rostro. Llegué a estar justo a su cara y en un movimiento casi involuntario le agarré por la corbata y lo acerqué a mí. No hubo ninguna queja por su parte, solo se dejaba hacer y nuestras narices estaban muy juntas. No había ninguna segunda intención por mi parte en ese momento, pero luego hubo algo que me desconcertó._

_Sonreía. Aunque era una sonrisa triste. Como de una persona que sabe que va a hacer algo incorrecto. Fruncí el ceño y el colocó la mano sobre mi mejilla. Me recliné sobre la palma de su mano y él me acarició con su pulgar. Trató de alejarse de mí por un momento, pero yo fui más rápido y tomé su rostro entre mis manos._

_Me puse de puntillas mientras chocaba mis labios contra los suyos. Un quejido salía de su boca y trataba de alejarse de mí. Bajé mis manos por su cuello y lo sujete por las solapas de la chaqueta mientras rozaba mi lengua en su labio inferior pidiendo acceso. Él trataba de negármelo, pero después de un rato fue abriendo la boca._

_Empezábamos a tomar más terreno, y mis manos volvieron a su cuello para luego sujetarle por la nuca. Sus manos se dirigieron a mi cintura y me elevaron más hacia sí. Se dedicaron a recorrer toda mi espalda y luego volvieron a agarrarme el cuello mientras me acercaba tanto - que nuestras narices estaban presionadas una contra otra. Era una posición algo incómoda, pero parecía muy decidido a controlar el movimiento de mi cabeza, y como fui yo el que empezó el beso, decidí concederle eso. Me separé un momento de él para tomar aire, y luego retornamos de una manera más lenta y calmada. Él controlaba mis movimientos mientras yo recorría su torso por encima de la ropa y encontraba el camino hasta la pretina de su pantalón. Logré desabrocharlo y metí mis manos para sacarle la camisa y empezar a tocar su vientre._

_Se separó brevemente de mí y suspiró profundamente. Agarró mi labio inferior con sus dientes y me mordisqueó juguetonamente._

_Me separé de él completamente para sacarme la corbata y empujé su pecho hasta empotrarlo en mi escritorio._

_— Qué raro tu silencio, Sebastián. ¿Ahora a quién le comió la lengua el gato?_

_— Si le digo lo que opino de esto me va a ignorar, mi señor—. Me dijo mientras se quitaba los guantes y me acercaba a él haciendo un espacio entre sus piernas._

_— ¿Y qué es lo que opinas de esto? —dije mientras mi lengua jugueteaba con su oído y él suspiraba fuertemente._

_—Que es una mala idea—. Esto en serio me hizo enojar. ¿Quién era él para decir que mis ideas eran buenas o malas?_

_Me separé de él, y a pesar de su palabrería, lucía decepcionado. Me enojé tanto que lo volteé y lo tiré al escritorio, para empezar a bajar su pantalón._

_— Estar contigo es tan insoportable como excitante, Sebastián, y es una sensación que sufro desde que tenía catorce años. Esta vez, me las pagarás todas._

Me desperté abruptamente cuando un suave golpeteo tocó la puerta. Miré mi entrepierna y aunque detestaba agradecerle a ese imbécil, di gracias a Dios por no haberme corrido ahí mismo mientras esperaba a mi profesor de francés. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

Era la primera vez que me soñaba a mi mismo como dominante, y eso me asustaba. Que en mi sueño Sebastián diera lucha para estar conmigo, me daba un sentimiento de ansiedad para nada placentero. ¿Por qué razón Sebastián se negaría a estar conmigo?

Quién tocaba la puerta era Sebastián y crucé mis piernas instintivamente. Dije un indiferente adelante mientras trataba de limpiarme discretamente la saliva que se me había acumulado en la comisura de los labios.

—Bonjour, monsieur Phantomhive—. La persona que dijo que el francés era romántico obviamente no había conocido a este tipo. Suspiré y le di un breve saludo con la mano. El "professeur Lumiere" se acercó a la mesa destinada para él y Sebastián me miró reprendiéndome por mi actitud condescendiente. Yo puse los ojos en blanco y me encogí despreocupadamente de hombros.

— Es extraño que haya acudido temprano a mi clase, monsieur Phantomhive. La mayoría de las veces ni siquiera viene a ellas.— Me ofreció una sonrisa arrogante, y traté, en el fondo de mi alma, no ordenarle a Sebastián que lo matara. Mi mayordomo me lanzó una mirada extraña, de esas que no quería saber lo que significaban. Parecía incriminatoria. Casi me decía: _¿En serio, una erección en tu clases de francés?_

Pero, por mi propio bien, me convencía de que Sebastián era de los mejores mayordomos y nunca haría una acusación tan vulgar. Sin importar cuán cierta fuera. Apreté más mis piernas y decidí ignorarle mientras se encontrara en la habitación.

Sebastián se retiró con una inclinación y otra palabra que no capté por estar observando al odioso profesor, con la esperanza de que se me bajara la erección gracias a la poca atractiva vista enfrente de mí.

No es que fuera completamente horroroso el hombre frente a mí. Era alto, con el cabello castaño y los ojos de un tono grisáceo. Era normal. Eran sus incesantes quejas acerca de mi "mala actitud" lo que me desagradaba de él, y lo que lo convertían en lo que pensaba cuando quería deshacerme de una erección.

Eso. Grell Sutcliff y Soma. No era que tuviera nada de malo, pero era imposible ver a Soma de una manera sexual.

No, no, no. Soma no era un objeto sexual, porque los hombres no se podían ver como objeto sexual. ¡Ni siquiera cuando eran la persona que te salvó de…! _Ohh, Sebastián mátame._

No tenía la suficiente fuerza para convencerme a mí mismo de mi "normalidad". No era que hubiera algo normal en mi vida, no era sorprendente. Me hubiera gustado que algo fuese normal en mi vida pero, considerando mi suerte, eso no era una opción.

—¡Phantomhive! ¿Está prestando atención?

—Sí claro, los acentos, la pronunciación, muy complicado pero hermoso al mismo tiempo, por supuesto. Prosiga—. Puse mi mejor sonrisa falsa. No le convenció del todo, pero hizo que me dejará tranquilo por el resto de la clase.

Después vi _Liderazgo Divino_ (como si no tuviera ya las correctas herramientas para liderar) y una pequeña clase de piano ya que: _El piano de la familia Phantomhive está descuidado y llenándose de polvo. Es una pena que el mismo heredero de la casa no quiera practicar un poco de este fino arte. ¡Vamos, joven amo! Como mayordomo de la familia Phantomhive es mi deber mantener el honor y jerarquía de…_

Etcétera, etcétera. ¿Cuántas veces mencionó la palabra Phantomhive? Si hubiera sabido que iba a ser tan latoso con eso de ser un "buen mayordomo" para mi persona, lo hubiera vuelto mi contable.

Pensándolo bien, eso de ser mayordomo era más cosa suya… Quizás debería preguntarle alguna vez sobre eso. _Aunque estaba seguro de que eso se me vendría en mi contra._

Estaba caminando por otro pasillo, me acababa de despedir de mi profesora de piano. Sí, estaba siendo maleducado y tenía una pésima actitud. No era que importara mucho, Sebastián se despediría de ellos. Yo era un hombre muy ocupado.

Tal vez si era muy dependiente de Sebastián. Me detuve y me pasé las manos por la cara. Estaba frustrado y exhausto. Apenas eran las dos de la tarde y estaba hambriento.

Maldita sea, la hora del almuerzo tendría que ser más temprano, quizás si le dijera a Sebastián… Parpadeé mientras me sujetaba los cabellos. Esa situación era estresante. Estaba estresado. Necesitaba dormir. O masturbarme, o lo que fuera. Aunque me dije que no me masturbaría pensando en Sebastián, pero creo que a medidas desesperadas...

— ¿Joven amo?

¿Qué era? ¿Un maldito ninja? ¡Estúpido demonio! Me sorprendí por su presencia y sonrió por mi comportamiento. No era tan burlona como su usual sonrisa, y esa fue la única razón por la que se la soporté.

— ¿No sabes que no puedes ir sorprendiendo a las personas así como así?

— Discúlpeme, pero el almuerzo está a punto de servirse. Y usted siempre es puntual en sus comidas, por lo que me sorprendí.

—¿Me estás llamando glotón?

—Jamás, joven amo. Simplemente estoy expresando que sus hábitos alimenticios suelen ser otros.

Hice rodar los ojos y me decidí a no mirarle. Fui hasta el comedor y poco después (luego de la ceremonia de Sebastián para servir) empecé a consumir mis alimentos.

En todo ese tiempo no le había mirado a los ojos. Subí la mirada y mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, se encontraba inmóvil a unos cuantos metros de mí.

Sí… probablemente pronto tendría que admitir que sentía algo por él. No sería ese día, pero más temprano que tarde pasaría.

Eso jamás le quitaría lo incompetente, debo recalcar.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

*Lumiere. Sí, me gusta La Bella y La Bestia. Fue el primer apellido que se me ocurrió. Después busqué otros apellidos, pero decidí quedarme con ese. xD

N/a: ¿Saben lo que pienso al releer esto? Que Ciel es una chica de dieciséis con síndrome premenstrual. Y considerando que a mi se me estaba quitando el síndrome premenstrual escribiendo el capítulo, creo que es comprensible porque se comporta así. xD

Sebastián... es raro. Ustedes descubran si sabe o se hace el loco. Ciel es como una (sí, _una_) adolescente furiosa que sabe que no debe caer por él, y lo hace de todas maneras.

¿Vampiros? ¿Francia? Sí, como adivinaron, la historia será cursi. Es una decisión personal, espero que les guste.

¿Ciel dominante? Vamos, fue un momento fugaz y tampoco era que fue el super-seme. Particularmente, me gusta Ciel!seme, pero no creo utilizarlo mucho en esta historia. Quizás un par de veces más. ;D

Bueno gente, espero que les haya gustado (deben tener mal gusto). Gracias por leer. ;)

Tomatazos, chocolates, críticas y favoritos son bienvenidos. ¡Review! ¡Review! Complazcan a su pequeña escritora.

Nos vemos, ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Notas de autora aquí, notas de autora al final, notas de autora tendrás que soportar. En serio, no sé cuál es mi problema. Hay gente que solo viene y deja su historia, no sé porque yo no puedo ser igual. xD

Gracias a: AbSeLunita, AlexaSakurita-chan, SoyUnDinosaurio, Kamy, Annabelle Abberline, , 3597, TatikYao, amygumms, LilyMalfoy-Hansy, Yumiko Phantomhive, karura999 y a Angelitho-Negro por comentar/seguir/colocar en favoritos.

Para TatikYao, lo lamento mucho. A mí me gusta jugar con la dominancia de los personajes. No quiero que me dejen de leer, pero no voy a cambiar mi fic solo porque me lo pidan. Sí lo que te preocupa es la penetración, puedes tranquilizarte: **Ciel no penetrará a Sebastián en este fic** (eso vendrá para otro proyecto que tengo en mente), pero sí habrá más momentos donde Ciel es dominante. Así que es tu decisión si sigues leyendo o no, que nadie te está obligando ;) Va para todos los que tenían esa duda. En fin:

¡Disfruten!

* * *

-.-

**Acercamientos peligrosos.**

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

Había pasado una semana, y eso significaba que tendríamos que irnos prontamente a Francia. Era martes, nos habíamos levantado muy temprano para empezar a ordenar mi equipaje. O bueno, para que ellos empezaran a ordenar mi equipaje. En ocasiones me vestía a mi mismo (desde que tenía quince años), esta semana lo hice y redujo en cantidad los malos pensamientos. Pero Sebastián seguía bañándome, por mera costumbre. Curiosamente, él bañándome no es tan vergonzoso como el vistiéndome, quizás porque en la bañera puedo cerrar los ojos y pretender que es otro sirviente, como Tanaka. Siempre tiene su grado de incomodidad, es cierto, pero esta vez no fue tan incómodo como en otras ocasiones, considerando como había sido esa semana.

Después de mi desayuno, Sebastián y los demás sirvientes se encontraban arreglando mi equipaje mientras yo pasaba de mi cuarto a observarlos, del pasillo para estirar mis piernas, y luego al cuarto a observarlos de nuevo. Podía observar a Sebastián con su delicadeza y empeño de siempre, mientras doblaba ciertas prendas para introducirlas en una maleta.

¡Una semana sin esos asquerosos sueños! Era un alivio que los sueños hubieran desaparecido. Probablemente fue solo una horrorosa etapa que había llegado a su fin. Sí, eso debía ser.

Nos iríamos en barco, porque cuando yo tenía diez años cometí la estupidez de decirle a Sebastián que utilizara sus poderes en lo mínimo posible, y el método más rápido no-sobrenatural para ir de Inglaterra a Francia era por agua. El barco partía a las once de la mañana. Apenas eran las ocho. A Sebastián y a mí nos gustaba ser puntuales, aunque para el idiota de Sebastián ya se ha vuelto una obsesión. Creo que su mejor habilidad es exagerar por todo.

Pero eso no importa, ¡porque ya no tengo sueños eróticos de él y mi persona! Ni uno. Ni siquiera un desliz. Nada. Ni un malo pensamiento fuera de lugar…

Bueno, si hay que ser sinceros, había pensado mucho en nuestra relación. Aun así, eso no era muy importante. Por la razón previamente descrita. Alrededor de las ocho y media, mientras me encontraba tomando una taza de té en mí estudio, Sebastián volvió para avisarme que todo estaba preparado:

\- Todo guardado joven amo. Partimos cuando esté listo.

Cuya traducción era: _Es mejor que estés listo cuando antes porque me pondré extremadamente pesado si nos retrasamos._ Así que terminé de tomar mí té de la manera más rápida que pude sin tomármelo de golpe, y Sebastián se dedicó a limpiar todo para de seguro dirigirse a lavar la vajilla antes de nuestra partida.

Después de mucho ruego de parte de mis sirvientes, decidí ser generoso y dejar que nos acompañaran a despedirse en el puerto. Las lágrimas de Mey-rin y Finnian mojaban mi pecho, pero me conmovía en un muy pequeño sentido que se preocuparan tanto por mí. Sebastián me miraba desde lejos, casi burlándose de mi debilidad, de que me conmoviera la preocupación de mis sirvientes, por lo cual me separé instantáneamente de ellos, despidiéndome de Bard, quien era mucho más "serio" (ponerlo entre comillas era imperante) que los demás.

No me gustaba sentirme débil. Sebastián era experto en hacerme sentirme débil y sin poder, y eso definitivamente, no me gustaba.

Agradecía que Elizabeth no estuviera allí para despedirse, o que ni siquiera hubiera podido estar en la cuidad. Elizabeth había viajado a América por unos negocios de los Middford que obligó a toda la familia a irse para allá, por lo cual me fue imposible despedirme de ella. Aunque cuando es Elizabeth la que da muestras cariñosas, Sebastián no suele mostrar ninguna expresión. Quizás porque comprende que se trata de mis deberes como prometido. En cuanto a Elizabeth, cada cierto tiempo me mandaba cartas que me contaban sus travesías.

_Aburridas en su mayoría._

Así que Sebastián bajó todo el equipaje (ligero para la ocasión, solo tres maletas) y lo llevaba con facilidad, como si no pesara más que una pluma. Justo antes de abordar volteé mi mirada y Mey-rin se despedía agitando un pañuelo, mientras Finnian no hacía más que llorar y Bard se despedía con un simple ademán preocupado.

No entendía porque tenían que exagerar todo. No es como si estando con Sebastián me pudiera pasar algo de gravedad. Recalcaba gravedad, porque a él le encantaba verme en situaciones de peligro.

Ya estando en mi camarote privado podía relajarme en paz. Sebastián me servía otra taza de té mientras se quejaba sobre lo malo que es para mi salud tomar tanto té.

\- Ya te lo he dicho mil veces Sebastián. No me interesa. ¿Es Twinings?

\- Acertó como siempre joven amo-. Dijo sonriendo, probablemente ante mi testarudez. Decidí ignorarlo –por mi propio bien-.

A partir de allí el viaje fue algo pesado. Trataba de recordar mi francés mientras Sebastián solo estaba sentado en un asiento cualquiera de manera muy incómoda, que francamente, me perturbaba.

\- ¿Y si mejor conseguimos un traductor? Así no tengo que aprender este idioma tan molesto.

\- Ese no debería ser la actitud de un líder como usted, joven amo. ¿No le parece mejor poder comprender por usted mismo lo que la persona quiere decir?- Su cuerpo parecía estar inclinado hacia mí, y yo simplemente le miraba de mala manera- ¿O quiere que le recuerde el incidente con la bruja Sieglinde Sullivan?

Bufé hastiado. No, no quería recordar ese incidente. _Muchas gracias._

\- De todas maneras, se supone que no debes mentir, pero tienes mucha habilidad en omitir cosas. Por tu culpa es que me meto en tantos aprietos-. Dije mientras cruzaba mis brazos sobre mi pecho.

Una suave risa salía de sus labios. No era tan burlona como divertida. Era casi amigable. O más bien "te seduciré para que me des todo lo que te representa" amable. _Sí, probablemente._

\- Le ruego me disculpe si en algún momento actué como usted acusa. Le recuerdo que todo lo hago por su bien- dijo mientras su mano estaba empuñada sobre su boca, tratando de esconder una sonrisa.

\- Mentiroso. -Me apoyé de la silla para inclinarme hacia adelante y su cuerpo parecía volver a erguirse, volviendo a su estado de perfecto mayordomo.

\- Yo jamás miento, joven amo. - Una sonrisa maliciosa cubrió su cara, dándole un toque maligno que francamente me asustaba. El recordar su supuesta honestidad me asustaba. Significaba que había algo que no me decía. No que el demonio que vivía chupándome las energías me contara las cosas que pasaban por su mente.

Me acomodé en el respaldar de mi silla y cruce las piernas. Juraría que su mirada bajo para percatarse del movimiento, pero supongo que era algo normal. Sus hermosos ojos escarlatas tenían un brillo peculiar.

Si, sus ojos eran hermosos. Era lo único que podría admitir que me gustaba de Sebastián. Ojos tan profundos, ojos color sangre. Los ojos de la bestia, acechándome de noche y de día, esperando mi caída. Sebastián era un demonio sin sentimientos y tenía que recordar eso. Confiar en Sebastián con mis más profundos temores era una pérdida de tiempo. Yo mismo me burlaba de mis debilidades, no necesitaba que el demonio también lo hiciera. Decidí cambiar el tema, ya que sus ojos eran hechizantes y podría jurar que me estaba inclinando hacia él otra vez.

-Sabes, deberías dejar de llamarme joven amo. Después de todo, el año pasado empecé a usar pantalones largos. Soy prácticamente un adulto-. Dije altaneramente, el primer tópico que se me había ocurrido. No me gustaba que me llamara joven amo. Ya no más. Me hacía sentir infantil, que no era merecedor del puesto que cargaba, de jefe, de conde. Y yo lo era, a pesar de cualquier cosa.

Sebastián entrecerró el ceño y me dio una mirada suspicaz. Trataba de adivinar que era lo que pasaba por mi mente. Lo sé porque había visto esa mirada suya antes.

Después de un rato dijo:

\- No sabía que le molestara que le llamase así, amo. Me ruego me disculpe-. Me molestaba esa actitud de sirviente arrepentido, y ese tono de condescendencia mezclado con verdadero arrepentimiento. Se había inclinado ante mí, mirando al suelo, en señal de remordimiento.

\- No se qué te pasa últimamente Sebastián, pero ahora te disculpas por todo - levantó su mirada y tenía una ceja enarcada- Deja de hacerlo. Y no te lo tomes tan a pecho, llámame de la manera que quieras, idiota-. Me acerqué aun más a su persona y de nuevo, estábamos muy cerca para que fuera una confrontación decente.

\- Debería expresarse mejor. "Como quiera" suena muy permisivo para un sirviente. Eso significa que si lo deseo puedo llamarle… - _No lo digas._-Ciel…

Se acercó más a mí y me lo susurró sobre el rostro. Mi nombre había salido de sus labios de manera clara y precisa. Su voz era ronca y seductora, su esencia seguía siendo dulce y atrayente.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron de escarlata, mientras cerraba los ojos, tratando de encontrar la fuerza para reclamarle algo.

\- No seas…- tuve que suspirar porque su aliento me pegaba en el rostro de nuevo- estúpido. Cuando digo de cualquier forma, me refiero a cualquier forma dentro de los límites de respeto. No te he dado permiso para tutearme Sebastián, y te ordeno que no lo vuelvas a hacer. - Me separé de él unos centímetros -a una distancia considerada aceptable- y podía ver sus ojos brillar de emoción.

_¿De qué? ¿De tener cerca a su presa?_

La sonrisa seguía plasmada en su rostro, y trataba de acercarse nuevamente a mí.

-Ohh, entonces no quiere que lo llame Ciel- mis piernas temblaban, pero no podía reclamarle, no me estaba tuteando directamente, solo estaba diciendo mi nombre- Pero tiene que ayudarme a decidir. ¿Debería llamarlo joven amo, o mi amo? ¿O sencillamente no le gusta que le llame amo? ¿Preferiría que le llame mi señor?

Recalcaba cada una de esas palabras con seducción y algo… algo que solo podría considerarse maldad. Mis dedos de los pies se contorsionaban dentro de mis zapatos y reuní fuerza para pasar de largo el hecho de que Sebastián parecía hablar como si estuviera teniendo un orgasmo.

\- Señor o amo, ambos están bien. Lo que no quiero es el joven. Y si puedes evitar usar el adjetivo posesivo _mí_ tan seguido, te lo agradecería.

\- Pensé que al amo le gustaba sentir que nos pertenecíamos el uno al otro.

_Ohh, Sebastián, que insolente eres._ Lo dijo maliciosamente, sabiendo que era cierto. Me disgustaba que supiera leerme. Sin embargo, eso no le daba derecho a decirlo en voz alta. Le miré de mala manera y lamenté que las miradas no mataran. Estaba a punto de responderle algo cuando el anuncio del almuerzo me interrumpió, y salí de allí algo ofendido. Trató de decirme algo, pero le ignoré y ya me encontraba lejos de allí para cuando le dije que no me siguiera.

No volví a ver a Sebastián en el camino al comedor, sino cuando ya me encontraba allí, él ayudaba a servir la mesa. Lo ignoré lo mejor posible y me senté a comer con unos hombres que discutían de negocios junto a sus esposas que cotilleaban sobre cualquier hecho noticioso para nada trascendental que ocurriese en Europa.

En realidad no tenía muchas ganas de hablar de negocios –o de nada en realidad- pero cumplí el protocolo social, e hice un nuevo contacto. Era un hombre _amigable_, alto, de cabello rubio y ojos azules. Aunque sin ningún rasgo que hiciera que realmente resaltara. Parecía un hombre promedio.

Él también se dirigía a Francia a cerrar un negocio e intercambiamos información, por si algún día era necesario. Estaba muy feliz de haber hecho contacto conmigo. Si mal no recuerdo, se apellidaba Jefferson, y era americano. Los americanos podían ser personas muy vulgares, pero sabían hacer negocios.

El barco llegaría a su destino al otro día, ya que tenía que hacer un parada en algún sitio por quién sabe qué; deje de oír a Sebastián en el momento en que me enteré que no llegaríamos a nuestro destino de manera rápida.

Ese martes pasó rápidamente. Estábamos en abril, no era una mala época para navegar, por el cual el viaje fue sin muchos problemas. Me encontraba en la cubierta, por simple curiosidad, teniendo que soportar a los tontos niños asustándose a causa de mi parche, mientras me decidía a observar las olas del océano.

No era algo precisamente interesante, pero estaba muy aburrido. De solo pensar en tener que hablar con gente me daban ganas de vomitar, y sabía que no era por el bamboleo del barco. Eran alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, y me volvía a mi camarote en un intento de buscar un libro o algo con lo que pudiera distraerme.

Sabía que Sebastián estaba por allí cerca. En algún sitio no visible. Me parece curioso que respetara mi mudo deseo de estar sin él por un tiempo. Aunque empezaba a aburrirme. Entré a mi camarote y me eché sobre la cama tratando de conciliar el sueño para una siesta.

Mi mente estaba muy agobiada. Tendría que volverme a encontrar con otra secta ocultista –como si no tuviera suficiente ya- que estaba matando a mucha gente en los alrededores, chupándoles la sangre hasta dejarlos sin una gota –los crímenes siempre eran los mismo, solo cambiaban unos detalles- que incluía desaparición de personas también –este se podría llamar un caso mixto-. Y por sobretodas las cosas, tenía que soportar a Sebastián con sus impertinencias y sus faltas a mi respeto.

Empecé a recordar el incidente de esa mañana. Fue un tanto confuso. Juraría que Sebastián estaba seduciéndome aunque él siempre se comportaba así conmigo. Y no quería pensar que…

Debía dejar de pensar en eso, simplemente. Tenía que empezar a pensar en el nuevo caso, justo en una carpeta estaba toda la información que Sebastián me había recitado y yo no le había prestado atención. Debía prestarle más atención a Sebastián y no solamente observarle de manera fugaz el culo.

_Tenía serios problemas._ Pasaba la negación a la aceptación, y no quería aceptar que me gustaba Sebastián, no quería hacerlo.

Y sin embargo… Admitía ciertas cosas. Admitía observarle partes del cuerpo que no debería estarle mirando. Y admitía que el recuerdo de nuestro encuentro en la mañana me acaloraba y me hacía excitarme.

Me volteé para quedar boca abajo y el roce de las telas con mi miembro me hizo gemir. Hundí mi cara en una almohada y traté de pensar en otra cosa.

Pero mi mente seguía recodando la escena de esta mañana. El atractivo rostro de Sebastián. Su penetrante mirada. Su sonrisa peligrosa. Que me hacía querer hacer cosas peligrosas con él.

Su cuerpo delgado y varonil. Y de solo pensar en lo que podría ocultarse bajo esas ropas yo…

Chasqueé mi lengua y me volteé, la erección seguía molestándome, volviendo casi dolorosa. Traté de sobarme por encima del pantalón y eso solo me inquietaba más. Hundí mi cabeza en la almohada y curvé mi espalda mientras metía mi mano bajo el pantalón y agarraba mi miembro firmemente. Empecé a masajearlo con mi pulgar mientras mordía mis labios.

_Esto está mal_, pensé mientras mi mano bombeaba mi longitud. _Es dejar que las memorias de Sebastián intoxiquen mi ser y me hagan actuar irracionalmente._ Sin embargo no me detuve, sino que me desbroché completamente el pantalón y aceleré el ritmo, mientras mis caderas se movían conforme al movimiento, mi flequillo se pegaba a mi frente por el sudor.

Se arqueaba mi espalda por el placer proporcionado y mi mente se seguía llenado de Sebastián. De Sebastián sobre mí. Dentro de mí. Bajo de mí. Sebastián arriba, abajo, dentro, fuera, por todas partes. Sus labios, su risa, sus ojos. Su voz suave y penetrante que está hecha para decirte obscenidades al oído mientras te lleva suavemente a la locura.

Y con eso, la culminación llegó, con un grito mudo de mi parte. Mi espalda seguía arqueada y solo podía ver puntitos blancos, mientras gemía a causa del esfuerzo. Al terminar no grité su nombre, cosa que me daba consuelo, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Me levanté para sentarme sobre la cama, tratando de tranquilizar mi respiración.

Mi mano estaba pegajosa y eso me asqueaba. Me limpié descuidadamente la mano del regazo y cerré el cierre del pantalón. Estaba algo exhausto, tenía pensado ir al baño a limpiarme, cuando un sonido me distrajo. Alguien tocaba la puerta, y solo había un posible sospechoso.

Cerré mis piernas y esperé lo peor. Sebastián entró poco después, con su correcto caminar de siempre.

\- Señor, lo he estado buscando. Considero que…- Se detuvo bruscamente, porque al parecer empezó a notar algo en la habitación.

Su mirada se posó sobre mí y notó mi estado. Yo estaba sudado, con el cabello pegado a mi frente, y mi entrepierna pegajosa. Una sonrisa peligrosa se formó en sus labios e inclinó su cabeza a un costado mientras me miraba de arriba abajo.

Traté de mover las piernas y de sentarme correctamente.

\- Sebastián no es lo que…- me detuve al ver que se acercaba hacia a mí. Olfateaba lentamente, como un perro que encontró un olor peculiar, casi diría que le agradaba.

Se arrodilló al lado de la cama y acercó su mano hacia la mía. Me sonrojé al darme cuenta que agarraba la mano con la que me había masturbado. Me besó el dorso de la mano brevemente y luego pasó su lengua por la palma de mi mano.

_\- Ohh, cuan sucio es mi joven amo._

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

N/A: Parece que Ciel no se equivocaba al adivinar que era lo que decía Sebastián cuando veía que amanecía abochornado.

Hoy no hubo sueños, solo masturbación de la buena y antigua. Le pregunté a un amigo, que aseguró que es cierto, masturbarse es prácticamente necesario para un joven en crecimiento. Para las chicas de la audiencia, ustedes saben que nosotras tenemos la menstruación ¿no? Así el cuerpo se deshace de lo que no necesita. Pues los hombres se deshacen de lo que no necesitan mediante la polución. Sí, son unos malditos bastardos suertudos. Nosotras sufrimos y ellos gozan.

Claro, es una exageración. Por una semana sin eyaculación no va a pasar nada, pero ajá, si el hombre no se masturba –en un tiempo- por eso hay sueños húmedos. El cuerpo se deshace de lo que no necesita mediante una polución nocturna. En fin, yo simplemente exagero todo, para que sea más divertido. Y claro, que Ciel es un joven particularmente hormonal. xD

Créanlo o no, este fic tendrá trama. Trama que por cierto, podría ser hecha sin que sea un fic con lemon, pero, yo quiero ponerle lemon porque… es mi fic y puedo hacerlo. xD

Los jóvenes de antaño empezaban a usar pantalones largos más o menos al cumplir quince. Así que lo siento chicas, si pensaban que Ciel estaba vestido de lindo shotita como siempre. Hice esa escena para recordarles cuan crecido esta Ciel realmente.

No sé como soportan esta palabrería. Esto ya se está convirtiendo en un blog. xD Mi beta esta ocupada, por lo que tendrán que soportar mis fails por un tiempo, pero luego re-subiré todos los capítulos.

Ya saben, un review me haría muy feliz y me haría traer la actualización más rápida. También adoro sus favs y follows.

Nos vemos, ;)


	4. Chapter 4

Bueno gente acá voy. Sí, soy una porquería que tardó mil años en traer la conti. Bueno, yo sé que ustedes me aman igual. Y al explicación está abajo. :DD

Gracias a: AbSeLunita, AlexaSakurita-chan, SoyUnDinosaurio, Kamy, Annabelle Abberline, valentina londono 3597, TatikYao, amygumms, LilyMalfoy-Hansy, Yumiko Phantomhive, karura999, Angelitho-Negro, Lia-tan, YO, Paloma-san elisamadness, Optimiste Fille, Shuusei, DarkLadyLetto, nonaloka, Ley-83, Bottan Nelli, por comentar/seguir/colocar en favoritos.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

-.-

**Revelaciones ignoradas.**

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

Sebastián me había descubierto. Estaba arrodillado ante mi. Y estaba lamiendo mi mano, como uno de esos perros que él tanto odiaba. _Creo que la erección volvió instantáneamente._

Sus ojos se habían vuelto rosados brillantes y sonreía de una manera muy peligrosa para mi gusto.

—Sebastián, yo...

No pude decir más nada porque Sebastián se subió sobre mi, tirándonos en el colchón. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi torso y agarró mis rodillas para separarlas y meterse entre ellas. Sentir como lentamente se colocaba sobre mi hacía que mis mejillas se encendieran. Su nariz bajó hasta mi cuello y empezó a juguetear con él.

— Mi amo, mi amo... —susurraba contra mi piel y todo mi ser temblaba—. Huele delicioso...

Empezó a lamer mi cuello con una lentitud exasperante. Le agarré de los costados y le pegué completamente contra mi. Nuestros miembros se rozaron, gemí levemente mientras subía para lamer mi mejilla.

— Mi señor... Usted es _muy_ travieso —. Ese énfasis tan erótico en el _muy_ mandó electricidad por todo mi cuerpo. Sus manos estaban por todos lados y una de ellas se coló entre nosotros para rozar mi erección sobre la tela del pantalón.

De repente su otra mano empezó a colarse bajo mi camisa. Estar con Sebastián nublaba mis sentidos, no habíamos hecho prácticamente nada y empezaba a ver estrellas. Tenía que tranquilizarme. Traté de separarme de él, pero su agarre sobre mi era demasiado fuerte para poder zafarme. Empecé a empujar con más insistencia, y fue cuando posó sus ojos confundidos sobre mí, dándose cuenta de la situación. Dejo de tocarme y se fue separando de mí para darme espacio, pero verme más ligero me impresionó, y no pude dejarlo ir. Había soñado (literalmente) con esto durante cierto tiempo, y no lo podía dejar pasar. Le agarré de la corbata mientras mis labios encontraban los suyos.

_Dios mío..._

Sus labios eran adictivos. Lo besaba de manera frenética, porque no podía contener el deseo que me provocaba Sebastián. Enredé mis brazos en su cuello y nos hundimos completamente en el colchón. Empezaba a ralentizar el beso y eso me molestaba. Seguí insistiendo, moviendo mis labios de un lado para otro, sin idea de lo que estaba haciendo pero adorando cada segundo de ello.

— Seb...sebastián...— gemí desesperado. Sus manos estaban por todos lados, su boca estaba por todos lados. _Él estaba por todos lados._ Su mirada se había vuelto tan brillante que parecía purpura, y sus colmillos empezaban a ser demasiado notorios. Eso no fue impedimento para clavármelos en el cuello y rasgarme la piel sacando algo de sangre. El dolor de la herida se combinaba con el placer de tener su cuerpo moviéndose sobre mi, y solo podía gemir y atraer su cuerpo más hacia mi persona.

Su suave risa resonaba en mi oído mientras sus manos se dedicaban a desabrochar el cierre de mi pantalón. Era una risa algo burlona, y este hecho me dio curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué te ríes? —dije mientras lo separaba de mi. Estábamos jadeando, me costaba conseguir el aire y lamí mis labios como acto reflejo. El observó este movimiento mientras trataba de recuperar su respiración también. Era tan extraño verlo sin aliento. Los usuales mechones que colgaban desenfadadamente en su cara estaban despeinados, sus mejillas de un suave color rosa, casi imperceptible.

Tragó duro, para luego sonreír levemente. No era una sonrisa como sus usuales sonrisas, pero sin embargo podía sentir que se estaba burlando de mi. Suspiró y bisbisó simplemente:

— Pues... me causa felicidad, mi señor —su lengua subió hasta mi mejilla derecha y empezó a lamer mi cara. Seguía pareciendo un perro, un pequeño y lindo cachorro. Aunque nada era más distante a ello. No pude evitar reír por inercia para después darle un beso en la mejilla, separarme y preguntarle:

— ¿Qué te causa felicidad exactamente?—. La sonrisa juguetona se esfumó de su rostro y su cara se volvió seria. Sus ojos brillantes se opacaron aunque su mirada seguía tan penetrante como siempre, incluso aun más. Mis mejillas enrojecían bajo su potente mirada que parecía decir tantas cosas... Parecía estar pensando en algo importante, su mirada recorría cada parte de mi cara. Me miraba directamente a los ojos, y su mirada se quedaba cierto tiempo en mis labios, lo que hizo que desviara mi mirada. Se levantó con presteza de mi y gemí en reclamo.

— Lo siento mi señor, pero pronto servirán la cena, por eso fue que vine a buscarle—. Al momento siguiente estaba de pie, perfectamente parado al lado de la cama, su brazo cruzado sobre el pecho. Me apoyé en los codos para verle y su petulante rostro hizo que me dejará caer de nuevo.

— Eres experto en arruinar buenas situaciones, Sebastián. Pensé que te había entrenado para lo contrario. —reclamé mientras me levantaba, me abrochaba el pantalón y colocaba mis zapatos.

— Me entrenó para cuidar de su bienestar. —dijo simplemente aunque había precaución en sus ojos. Chasqué la lengua y me levanté para encararle.

— ¡Te entrené para que cumplieras cualquiera de mis deseos! El hecho de que hagas la vista gorda de ellos y esperes una orden para cada maldita...

— El joven amo no suele saber bien lo que desea—. Su expresión era de obviedad, aunque también había algo de diversión en ello. _Como si le divirtiera mi persona._

— ¿Me estás llamando inmaduro?

— Solo digo que suele ser indeciso—. La precaución volvió a llenar sus ojos. Algo me decía que su intención no era incordiarme, pero eso no era posible considerando lo que acababa de suceder.

— Eso... eso no te incumbe Sebastián. Tienes que complacer mis deseos en cada momento y nada más. No tienes que esperar una orden si sabes...

— Ese es el problema, amo. Usted suele ser tan confuso y contradictorio que en ocasiones, me es difícil adivinar que es lo que quiere. Por eso debe decirme lo que desea.

— Lo que deseo...—. Una actitud dudosa era algo que no concordaba con Sebastián. Me dirigí hasta la puerta del baño y me introduje en el rápidamente—. Lo que deseo es que dejes de ser tan imbécil, Sebastián. Pero no me molestaré en dar una orden para ello, o esperar a que cumplas con esa labor, porque me he dado cuenta de tu suprema y inevitable inutilidad—. Y luego di un portazo.

Dentro del baño cubrí mi cara con las manos. Sí estaba siendo inmaduro e idiota, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Porque cuando se refería a Sebastián, el deseo y la molestia que él me causaba eran equitativas y no podía controlar mis reacciones.

Podía escuchar su (estúpidamente melodiosa) voz llamándome pero no iba a salir hasta arreglarme. Y sí, me iba a arreglar yo mismo, porque la simple idea de Sebastián tocándome en ese momento me causaba escalofríos. Así que pasé un trapo húmedo por mi cuerpo y esperé que la erección bajará por si sola. Todavía me sentía pegajoso y como si siguiera sucio pero era lo mejor que podía lograr. Me lavé las manos porque quizás la saliva del idiota fuera tóxica y quemara mi piel, luego acomodé mi desordenada cabellera.

Dudé por un momento en salir, pero luego recordé quien soy y lo que represento, y que alguien como yo no iba a dejar que su impertinente mayordomo le molestara, así que con un gran suspiro abrí la puerta del baño para encontrar a un Sebastián acomodando las sábanas de la cama. Carraspeé al salir y volteó a mirarme con delicadeza y cuidado. Esbozo una leve sonrisa, para luego observarme de arriba abajo y suspirar.

— ¿Qué voy a hacer con usted, joven amo? —preguntó capciosamente mientras se inclinaba y corregía mis ropajes. Era cierto que no me había preocupado en ello. Si bien es correcto que estaba aprendiendo a vestirme a mi mismo, seguía sin importarme en demasía, ya que sabía que cualquier imperfección sería corregida por Sebastián. Me había vuelto vago en demasiados aspectos de mi vida, y ser tan dependiente de Sebastián era algo que no quería que pasara, y si embargo, pasaba.

— Es simplemente amo. ¿Cuántas veces te lo he repetido?—. Crucé los brazos sobre mi pecho mientras él me observaba con diversión en los ojos, aunque trataba de lucir ofendido por el comentario.

— Parece que no las suficientes, mi señor.

Él sabía que yo detestaba que me marcara como su posesión. Pero empezaba a creer que tenía razón en lo de "indeciso" porque en esta ocasión, la manera en que expresó ese "mi señor" fue simplemente deliciosa.

* * *

Detestaba este maldito barco. Francia quedaba a dos horas, ¿por qué no podíamos llegar más rápido? Se tardaría un puto día y una puta noche solo porque tenían que pasar por... ahh, ese lugar que no escuché... ¿Irlanda?

Era inútil, nunca le preste atención al idiota de Sebastián. A la próxima, dejaría que Sebastián eligiera el barco. Es cierto que elegí el primero que salía de puerto. _Maldita sea._

No podía dormir. Y no, esta vez no era porque estuviera excitado, o con sueños estúpidos... quizás lo primero.

Sebastián estaba en el sector de tercera clase... o algo así. La verdad no sabía donde estaba y no me interesaba. No, para nada. Porque cuando alguien es tan idiota como él, simplemente deja de interesarte lo que pasa con él.

Uff, sonaba como una mujer. Sonaba como las estúpidas mujeres confundidas de las cursis novelas rosas que Elizabeth leía, pero no podía evitarlo. No quería aceptar que...

_De acuerdo_, pensé mientras me sentaba en la cama. _Suponiendo, por solo un segundo que me gustara Sebastián de un modo más que... sexual... o lo que sea... ¿Que se supone debería hacer? ¿O cómo me debería comportar? Es un demonio, por el amor a... Por lo que yo sé, podría estar solo jugando conmigo. Que no me extraña ¿no jugamos ambos el uno con el otro? Eso no es importante, la cosa es..._

¿Estaba obligando a Sebastián a que actuara de una manera solo porque yo lo quería?

Era ridículo preocuparme por ello. ¡Obligaba a Sebastián a actuar de distintas formas solo para mi conveniencia todo el tiempo! Pero obligar a alguien a hacer esa clase de cosas... Era algo que solo los malditos hacían.

Arrugué la tela de mi pantalón con las manos, subí las piernas a la cama y oculté mi rostro entre las rodillas. Uff, lo único que tenía que hacer era fingir que nada había pasado.

¡Por supuesto! No le iba a dar el placer de Sebastián de que supiera que sus acciones me afectaban... No. Las acciones de Sebastián no me importaban, por lo que no tenía por qué afectarme. Sí, así. Nada había pasado. Y no que Sebastián fuera a decirme lo contrario. Estaba completamente seguro de que Sebastián me seguiría la corriente. Aunque probablemente tendría que seguir soportando sus impertinencias. Nada nuevo.

Me cubrí con las sábanas y recosté mi cabeza en la almohada con cansancio. Quizás esta vez podría dormir. Ojalá fuera de esas noches en las que no recuerdas el sueño en la mañana...

_Hacía frío. Mucho frío. No sabía porque hacía tanto frío, cuando miré a mi alrededor y noté que estaba en la cubierta de un barco solo vestido con mis ropas normales. ¿Por qué no traía un abrigo? Y ¿cómo había llegado allí?_

_Posé mis dedos entumecidos por el frío en el barandal del barco, y noté con sorpresa que casi no sentía lo que tocaba. Abrí y cerré mis dedos, notando que había dificultad para ejecutar esa acción. Pegué los dedos a mi cuello, en un intento de enfriarme. Su frialdad me hizo temblar, pero traté de hace fricción para calentarlos._

_Me abracé a mi mismo mientras trataba de volverme a dentro del barco. No podía quedarme allí afuera a menos que quisiera morirme del frío. Por todos los demonios, ¿por qué hace tanto frío?_

_Noté una silueta recostada en un sillón de la cubierta y me acerqué a ella._

_—¿Qué hace aquí? —. Le pregunté sentándome a su lado. Era un hombre. No podía distinguir como era. Tenía un abrigo cuyo cuello tapaba parte de su cara, y estaba retraído en si mismo, su sombrero no me dejaba ver sus ojos._

_— ¿Qué hace usted aquí?  
_

_Me pareció algo impertinente y conocida esa voz, pero yo simplemente miraba hacia adelante, sin saber que responder. No sabía que hacía allí, aunque no tendría que contestar preguntas a un extraño._

_—No lo sé..._

_No tenía pensado responder, pero la frase salió sola de mis labios. Otro escalofríos surcó por mi ser, y me encogí sobre mi mismo mientras temblaba._

_—¿Tiene frío?—. Fue una pregunta estúpida de su parte, aunque luego pensaría que solo estaba siendo insoportable._

_— ¡Por supuesto que tengo frío! Estamos casi en verano, no comprendo porque hace tanto frío, maldito sea—. Aunque estaba enojado, salió como susurro. Mis labios estaban resecos y la saliva no era suficiente para que volvieran a su estado normal. Mi mente vagamente pensó en porque seguía allí en vez de entrar al barco y descansar en mi camarote, pero de repente el extraño me agarró por la muñeca y lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba recostado en su pecho. Me estaba abrazando.  
_

_— ¡¿Cuál es tu...?!—. Estuve a punto de reclamarle cuando subí la mirada y note un par de ojos color bermellón._

_— ¿Qué haces, Sebastián? — susurré sobre su abrigo mientras ocultaba mi cara en su pecho, porque allí había calor y me moría del frío._

_Me abrazó completamente y mi cara llegó a estar oculta en su cuello. Estábamos prácticamente acostados, estaba sobre él pero era tan... cálido. Nuestras piernas estaban enredadas y sus manos masajeaban suavemente toda mi espalda, desde mi cadera hasta mis hombros._

_— ¿No tiene frío?_

_No respondí. Porque en ese momento estaba que me derretía._

_— Sí... tengo frío._

_Subí mi rostro para mirarlo de frente. Estaba seguro de que un rubor cubría mis mejillas, pero con tanto calor ¿quién no? Le quité el sombrero para poder bien sus ojos. Un quejido salió de mis labios porque introdujo sus manos bajo mi ropa y sus manos que de algún modo era cálidas tocaban mi piel. Me incliné hacia el toque._

_— Tienes que... ¿Tienes que hacerlo de esta manera, Sebastián?— volteé mi rostro dejando mi cuello al descubierto y aprovechó para plantarme un beso allí._

_Tanto calor. Maldita sea, se suponía que hacía frío, ¿por qué sentía que me derretía?_

_Su lengua hacía círculos en mi piel. _— Simplemente busco darle calor, amo_—. __Su mano buscó la mía y cuando lo noté nuestros dedos estaban entrelazados._

_Seguía besando mi cuello. Un beso, otro beso. Mis mejillas se seguían tintando de rojo. Otro beso. Un beso en la barbilla. En la mejilla, en los ojos. Una parte de mi me decía que debía detenerle pero solo pude inclinarme y besar su mejilla. Mis labios estaban abiertos. Beso. Otro beso. Lamí su oreja y él atacó mi cuello como si no hubiera un mañana. Besaba, lamía, mordía, rasgaba ligeramente mi piel y yo solo quería desvanecerme porque era demasiado y Sebastián no quería darme un respiro. No podía soportarlo más, así que busqué su boca y cuando nuestros labios se unieron sentía que no volvería a tener frío jamás en mi vida._

Me caí de la cama enredado en las sábanas, obviamente tratando de luchar contra ellas. Me senté en el piso fastidiado y crucé mis brazos mientras sentía como me sonrojaba hasta las orejas.

_¿Qué acaso era un jodida chica?_

No, no, no. Podía soportar unos putos sueños húmedos. Sebastián, yo, _piel contra piel_. Era... _asqueroso_, pero soportable. Pero no, reitero, no, no iba a soportar que mi subconsciente inventara escenarios super torcidos y malditamente afeminados. No, no, no.

Que yo no era una puta chica, y no iba a estar soñando con ridiculeces de esta manera.

_Ya había soñado con ello._

Bufé mientras trataba de quitar la sábana enredada en mis piernas solo para caer de nuevo al piso. Vaya que estaba molesto. Estaba soñando malditos escenarios homosexuales, afeminados, como una chica de trece años, maldita sea, parecía uno de esos jodidos romances que Elizabeth adoraba leer, y esa jodida sábana no salía de mis piernas, debía tranquilizarme porque iba a estar atrapado por siempre, pero vaya que todo me molestaba.

_— _¿Está bien, señor? _—. _Una voz ronca me llamaba desde afuera. _Lo que me faltaba_. Me recosté en el piso completamente, y cubrí mi cara con las manos.

Estaba tan... _avergonzado._

_— _Estoy... estoy bien, Sebastián. Déjame... déjame solo. Me caí de la cama, pero estoy bien.

_— _¿Quiere que le ayude en algo?_—. _Su voz no tenía ninguna inflexión aunque no esperaba que la tuviera. Él solo se "preocupaba" por mí cuando estaba a punto de morir.

_— _No, estoy bien. Ya me estoy levantando_—_. En cuanto lo hice me tiré a la cama_—._ Y ya estoy en la cama. Ve a hacer lo que sea que estuvieras haciendo Sebastián, y deja de fastidiar, que voy a tratar de dormir.

_—_ Pero ¿qué sucedió? ¿Tuvo una pesadilla?_—. _Escuché cierta diversión en su voz, pero lo deje pasar. Al menos fingía preocupación por mí. Y en cuanto a su pregunta... me sonrojé aún más y hundí mi rostro en una almohada. __  
__

_—_ Algo así... Solo, déjame dormir._—_dije mientras me arropaba y él balbuceaba algo que no llegue a captar. Escuché unos pasos que se alejaban y suspiré.

Era obvio que no podría seguir durmiendo en ese estado.

Me senté en la cama y me estiré un poco. Ese... estúpido sueño. Era estúpido. Y no, no significaba nada. No era una idiota alegoría de como estaba empezando a enamorarme de Sebastián. Por supuesto que no. Yo amaba a mi prometida, y Sebastián era solo un mayordomo. Por supuesto, las reglas de la sociedad pesaban sobre mis hombros, era inmoral...

_¿En serio Ciel, usarás la moralidad para defender tu posición? _

Esa odiosa voz en mi cabeza jamás detendría mi línea de pensamiento. Claro que no. Porque convencerme era lo único que me quedaba... Todo estaría bien. No significaba nada. Lo que sucedió en la tarde no significaba nada, y ese estúpido sueño no significaba nada.

_Mentiroso._

Revolví mi cabello mientras pensaba en que podría hacer mientras me daba sueño otra vez. Porque era obvio que no podría volver a dormir, ya que mis sueños no me dejaban tranquilo de ninguna manera.

— ¡Eso! ¿Qué mejor para pasar el mal trago de esa porquería de sueño, que un horrible caso de asesinatos? Por supuesto, porque yo soy un hombre involucrado en el bajo mundo. La oscuridad y maldad me rodean todo el tiempo, más no pensamientos de florecita como en ese puto sueño. _—_decía en voz alta mientras buscaba la carpeta con la información que Sebastián me había entregado y yo no había leído.

Estaba sobre una mesita, donde había dejado el abrigo en la tarde. Claro, no había dejado entrar a Sebastián, por lo que no había guardado ello, y la ropa que había usado ese día estaba tirada en el piso. Yo mismo me puse la ropa de dormir, no soportaría que Sebastián me viera semi-desnudo horas después de lo que pasó esa tarde. Sentí una incomodidad en mis mejillas y rodé los ojos mientras buscaba un dulce que tenía guardado secretamente en un bolsillo, y lo comí de un mordisco mientras revisaba el reporte policíaco.

Había treinta víctimas implicadas en el caso. Me llamó la atención el número, habían dejado que pasara por mucho tiempo sin resolver. Quince muertos y quince desaparecidos, en tres semanas. _Eso es trabajar rápido. Sin contar las nuevas víctimas que hubo en la semana que me tomó dirigirme hasta Francia._ Los muertos rondaban en la edad de diez años. Los desaparecidos en la edad de dieciséis.

—Curioso.—pensé limpiándome la comisura de los labios de algún residuo. —El rango de edad en las víctimas es muy distinto en los dos casos. Obviamente el atacante quiere hacer dos cosas distintas con los dos grupos, pero me parece curioso. Generalmente a quienes secuestran es a los más jóvenes. Tendremos que descartar venta de órganos, aunque quizás no prostitución... Claro que los adolescentes pueden usarse para la venta de órgano, pero matar a los niños no serviría, si ese fuera el caso. Mmmm. Es raro.

Seguí leyendo. _Ohh, aquí era dónde llegábamos a la parte donde los "vampiros" estaban implicados._

Los cuerpos de los niños habían sido completamente vaciados de sangre. Ni una gota había quedado en sus cuerpos. Todas las heridas eran premorten, y claro ¿cómo una persona normal le sacaría toda la sangre a una persona viva?

Rodé mis ojos, ya que claramente entendía porque creían que eran vampiros. Sobretodo por las marcas de dientes encontradas en los cuellos de las víctimas

_— _No que eso sea difícil de fingir. Sí me sorprende que una persona normal vacíe de sangre un cuerpo vivo...

Los niños eran generalmente de clase baja, aunque no había muchas distinciones en clase social o sexo. Igualmente con los jóvenes. Testigos habían observado a los jóvenes días antes y habían afirmado que estos se encontraban taciturnos y malhumorados. Todos ellos.

De ser cierto lo de los vampiros... ¿Lo jóvenes se convirtieron y empezaron a matar a los niños? ¿Cuál fue el "vampiro" cero? ¿Y por qué niños? ¿Su sangre tendría algo en especial?

De no ser vampiros (por todos los demonios, que no lo sea) **qué** estaría detrás de todo ello. Quizás... ¿no tiene ningún beneficio personal la persona detrás de ello? Quizás ¿un psicópata tratando de cumplir alguna fantasía perversa? ¿Obliga a los muchachos a hacer algo? ¿A matar a los niños? No tiene mucho sentido, para eso debe haber un sexo específico. Aunque no es exclusivo.

El caso en sí era interesante. Me arrepentía de no haberle prestado atención previamente. Sería sin duda algo que nos quitaría mucho tiempo para resolver y mantendría nuestras mentes ocupadas.

_Nosotros..._

Porque ambos resolveríamos el crimen. Porque yo siempre usaba a Sebastián, porque él era mi pieza de ajedrez favorita, porque se saltaba espacios vacíos y lograba cumplir labores que ningún otro podría. A pesar de lo que pudiera decir, Sebastián era un gran mayordomo. Era _mi_ mayordomo. Y a pesar de que no me encontraba pensando en él de manera inapropiada, lo sola idea de admitir en voz alta lo útil que me es Sebastián, y cuanto lo apreciaba _laboralmente_ hablando, me molestaba. En exceso.

Chasqueé la lengua mientras me tiraba sobre la cama. Miré al techo con aburrimiento mientras veía un detalle en el techo de color rojo, que me hacía acordarme de los ojos de Sebastián. Terminé de leer el reporte, y volví a arroparme con la sábana para ver si el sueño volvía a mi. Después de un tiempo seguía despierto, observando algunas sombras de la pared, y pensando en el agitado día que había tenido. Acomodé la almohada y trataba de sentirme bien con ella, pero había algo en su estructura que evitaba que me fuera cómoda.

Quería dormir. Pero en ese momento, en realidad, solo quería dos cosas. Tener mi almohada favorita cerca, y dejar de pensar en Sebastián todo el tiempo.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

N/A: Vamos, ¿dígame que eso no es genial?

¿Esperen? ¿Querían... lemon?

Muajajajajajaaja. Eso vendrá después. Quiero poner un sueño erótico a toda regla, vendrá después. Y sí, se que van dos capítulos sin uno, pero como verán, es necesario. Para la trama claro. Como verán, poco a poco surgirá. A cuenta gotas, pero sí.

La escena del sueño... es rara. En sí no se bien como funcionan los barcos, por lo que no sé como funcionan los anuncios, y menos en la época victoriana, así que usen su imaginación para ello. xDD

No dejen de lado la esperanza de un POV Sebastián pronto.

Acabo de terminar de ver Another, y sigo flipando. Vamos, ¿qué es esa vaina? Que anime tan genial. ¿Vieron los zapatos de Kuroshitsuji? Esas vainas son jodidamente fabulosas y lo demás son pendejadas.

Sí, sé que extrañaban mis palabrería. Las amo chicas. O chicos, si hay uno, aunque no creo.

**Shuusei:** lol, sé lo que se siente eso. Pero bueno, como verás, ya llegó, espero que te haya gustado. ;) Y que sigas leyéndome. :D

**YO:** Sí. Ciel es un loquillo, me gusta ponerlo en situaciones random. Me encanta que te guste el humor, suelo pensar que mi humor es raro y que a la gente podría no gustarle. o.O

Ya saben, review=inspiración. Claro que, tarde en actualizar esta vez, pero no fue por falta de inspiración, sino de tiempo. En serio me disculpo, es que andaba en finales, y con muchísimos deberes encima, espero que me comprendan eso. :D

Gracias por leer. Gracias a Eratl77 por el beteo.

Nos vemos. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

¡Buenas, señores! En fin, ámenme. No, me van a odiar. Más que todo, porque tampoco hay nada fuerte en este capítulo. Solo besos y cosas nice.

Gracias a: AbSeLunita, AlexaSakurita-chan, SoyUnDinosaurio, Kamy, Annabelle Abberline, valentina londono 3597, TatikYao, amygumms, LilyMalfoy-Hansy, Yumiko Phantomhive, karura999, Angelitho-Negro, Lia-tan, YO, Paloma-san elisamadness, Optimiste Fille, Shuusei, DarkLadyLetto, nonaloka, Ley-83, Bottan Nelli, Cyam 13 y Anakashi por comentar/seguir/colocar en favoritos.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

-.-

**Porque estoy a un paso de aceptarlo, y no quiero.**

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

Lo que me despertó aquel miércoles por la mañana fueron unos suaves golpes en la puerta de la habitación, para luego escuchar a Sebastián entrando para (imaginaba) colocarse al lado de la cama en su postura perfecta, mientras tosía levemente para hacerse notar.

─ Buenos días, señor. El barco arribará pronto. Le aconsejo que se levante de una vez.

Le tiré una almohada en la cara. Aunque oí como tiró algo, así que supongo que la tiré a ninguna parte.

─Quiero dormir…─musité mientras me envolvía en las sábanas y hundía mi cara en el colchón.

─Podrá dormir por la noche. Es hora de levantarse, sin embargo. Vamos, mi señor, no me obligue a utilizar métodos poco ortodoxos para sacarle de ahí.

Esa expresión no me gustó. Sonaba sucia.

Me quité la sábana de encima mientras le escuchaba caminar y finalmente me senté. Me restregué losojos para tratar de despertarme, y luego estiré los brazos hacia arriba. Bostecé y miré directamente a Sebastián, que me miraba de manera extraña.

─ ¿Pasa algo? ─pregunté mientras me masajeaba el cuello; no había dormido muy bien esa noche ysentía una leve incomodidad en el cuello.

─En absoluto─ respondió entregándome una taza de té que acepté gustoso. Adoraba el té que hacía Sebastián.

_Adoras todo lo que hace Sebastián._

Callé mi estúpida voz interior, aunque notaba a Sebastián mirándome fijamente, y eso me incomodaba. Probé el té con mucho gusto, necesitaba algo caliente para despertarme.

Coloqué la taza de té en la mesita de noche y dejé que Sebastián me vistiera. Su mirada seguía atravesando cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, pero decidí ignorarlo. Aunque sentía mis mejillas calientes, y mi persona en general aturdida, pude dejar que él me vistiera sin que ninguno de los dos pronunciara palabra.

Desayuné en mi camarote, ya que no quería hablar con nadie en particular en ese momento del día. No sé qué estaba haciendo Sebastián, solo caminaba de aquí para allá, pero de un momento a otro recogió los papeles de la investigación del caso, y pude ver como una sonrisa se formaba en su agraciada boca.

─ Leyendo un caso policíaco tan horrible en mitad de la noche… El amo en serio tiene gustos mórbidos.

─ ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

─ A nada en específico. ¿Alguna teoría sobre el caso, mi señor?

Idiota. Corté con delicadeza un bocado de mi comida y metí el tenedor en mi boca, jugando un poco con él al masticar.

─ Ni la más pequeña. Es un caso extraño. Creo que debemos esperar hasta estar en alguna escena del crimen. Asumo que en la semana que nos tomó llegar acá hubo más asesinatos. Quizás la Reina pensaba que atrasándolo la policía francesa podría resolver por sí misma el crimen─. Crucé laspiernas y me estiré en el respaldo de la silla─. Obviamente, todos los departamentos policiales son inútiles. Y yo que pensaba que era algo únicamente de Scotland Yard.

Sebastián dejó salir una risa presuntuosa, pero no le presté atención, porque yo también sonreí levemente. La inutilidad de Scotland Yard no era secreto para nadie.

Al fin logramos bajar de ese _insufrible_ barco. De camino a mi carruaje me encontré con el joven con el que había conversado en el almuerzo del día anterior. Su apellido no era Jefferson, sino Johnson. Como si importara, ambos eran nombres corrientes. La señorita que le acompañaba se apedillaba igual, aunque recordaba levemente que no eran pareja sino cuñados.

─ Señor Phantomhive. Le extrañamos en el desayuno─. Se acercó con una sonrisa discreta el hombre de cabello rubio, junto a la mujer. No sabía cuál era la relación entre ellos, aunque por el acento supuse que venía del mismo lugar. Era una mujer menuda realmente, de cabello castaño y un desaborido vestido azul, no tan avivada como se decía que eran las mujeres americanas (tía Frances una vez las llamó vulgares, pero yo soy un caballero, hablar así de una dama es impropio) por lo que me hice una nota mental de recordarla.

─Es cierto, señor Phantomhive, ¿por qué nos privó de su compañía esta mañana?─ Coqueta pero educada. La mujer era de esas que captan tu atención en su momento pero las olvidas minutos después de conocerlas. Quizás por eso no la recordaba.

─ Mil disculpas. No tenía ganas de desayunar en público, realmente. Y debía preparar muchas cosas─. Podía sentir la sonrisa de Sebastián detrás de mí, la podía sentir desde que empezaron a decir que me extrañaron, y solo podía temblar levemente por la rabia y tratar de dejarlo ir.

Ambos personajes empezaron a reírse quedamente, para luego mirar a mi mayordomo con ojo crítico. Se miraron entre sí, y nos miraban intercaladamente. Quizás querían que los presentara. Bueno, lo que no mata...

─ Él es mi mayordomo, Sebastián Michaelis. ¿No vas a venir a presentarte? ─dije con sorna hacia él. Él se acercó con los labios torcidos en una mueca, y yo sabía que no le había caído en gracia el comentario. No era que importara.

Se presentaron brevemente, y al fin pude conocer el nombre completo de ambos. Sebastián se inclinó y besó con delicadeza la mano de la mujer, y ella se sonrojó levemente. Johnson solo miraba la escena divertido. Yo rodé los ojos.

Las presentaciones terminaron en unos minutos, y ellos insistieron en que nos volviéramos a ver en un futuro. Alegaron que habían disfrutado plenamente mi compañía. Vaya, no hubiera imaginado poder fingir ser agradable sin siquiera intentarlo. Supongo que Sebastián pensó lo mismo, porque esa sonrisa maliciosa solo crecía amplia en su al centro del pueblo no tomaría mucho. Sebastián y yo acordamos ir primero a la estación de policía, para enterarnos de cualquier cosa nueva sobre el caso y familiarizarnos con ello. Y por supuesto con la escena del crimen.

No habíamos hablado mucho hasta ese momento. Pensaba que nos había tomado una eternidadllegar al lugar, y no eran ni las once de la mañana.

─Sebastián… ─musité casi sin notarlo. El silencio no era desagradable, sin embargo, había algo que quería decirle.

─Dígame, mi señor.

Seguía llamándome _mi señor_. Exasperante. Suspiré y le miré a los ojos.

─ Sebastián… la próxima vez que yo quiera que hagas algo, lo haces, sin importar qué. ¿Quedó claro?─. Me hundí en el asiento del carruaje y me tapé el ojo visible con el cabello. Y aún así, pude ver sus ojos tornándose rojo brillante.

─Sí, mi señor.

Había algo… poderoso. La manera en que expresaba esa frase. Un devoción y lealtad hacia mi… Aunque yo me convencía de que era falsa devoción, que todo lo hacía por el fin de obtener mi alma… Seguía siéndome difícil no sentirme atraído por todo lo malo que Sebastián representaba.

Mis mejillas se sentían pesadas. Sabía que no estaba sonrojado, o la expresión de Sebastián hubiera cambiado, sin embargo estaba abochornado de cierta manera. No debí haberle dicho eso a Sebastián. Eso probablemente jugaría en contra mía.

Era solo que me exasperaba tanto cuando Sebastián hacía las cosas de manera contraria a mis deseos.

Solo podía quedarme sentado ahí, y esperar a que llegáramos a nuestro destino. Era difícil no sentirse acalorado con la penetrante mirada de Sebastián sobre ti… Estaba acostumbrado, en cierto modo, la mirada de Sebastián siempre era penetrante. Sin embargo en estos días, su intensidad había aumentado. Como si quisiera… devorarme.

_Solo, no pienses en eso Ciel, no pienses en eso._

Casi me atraganto con el aire cuando pude salir de ese carruaje maldito. Sebastián me ayudó a bajar y su mano bajo la mía me hizo sentir incómodo, al punto de que entonces sí, me estaba suerte adelanté mi paso hasta que llegamos a la estación y pedí hablar con el jefe del departamento.

─Bonjour. Je m'appelle Ciel Phantomhive. Je viens d'Angleterre par ma Reine. Je voudrais parler à la personne responsable.

Me estaban esperando al parecer, porque todo el mundo se puso alerta. Me dijeron que esperara un momento, que iban a traer al jefe del lugar inmediatamente.

─ Mi señor… no entiendo ese renovado odio al francés suyo. Antes no solía odiarlo, y habla tan bien el idioma.

Rodé mis ojos por su comentario. No era que odiara al francés… simplemente me disgustaba tener que hablar cualquier otro idioma. Además… detestaba - - a mi profesor de francés, en realidad. Estaba decidido, cambiaría de profesor en cuanto llegara a Inglaterra.

─No odio el idioma, Sebastián. Lo conozco desde que tengo memoria. Simplemente no quiero hablar de eso en este momento, de acuerdo.

No tenía que darle explicaciones a Sebastián, así que simplemente batí la cabeza y deje que un muchacho de unos veinte años me guiara hacia donde estaba el oficial.

La reunión fue, por decir poco, aburrida. En esa semana había habido cinco muertos y cinco desaparecidos. Los datos recogidos no había sido para nada útiles en el caso, pero había algo que me llamó la atención… Había una marca en la clavícula de todos los muertos pero sobretodo había algo nuevo…

Todos los niños varones habían sido asesinados en su cuarto, donde tenían un envoltorio de un dulce de mi compañía en la cómoda de la habitación.

Si bien mi compañía era muy reconocida en toda Europa, era un poco escalofriante que todos los varones tuvieran un envoltorio en la escena… Y ya entendía porque la Reina me había enviado para el caso. Aunque me sorprendía que me hubieran ocultado esta información... ¿quizás la Reina pensaba que podría sentirme asustado?

Bueno, eso no importaba ahora. No estaba asustado, y la Reina debía tener sus razones. Había habido un crimen aquella misma mañana, y después de que nos dieran la dirección, nos dirigimos al lugar a ver si Sebastián y yo encontrábamos algo que los policías no hubieran encontrado.

* * *

Nada, en absoluto. Las escenas estaban en perfecto orden, ninguna huella, ningún cabello, ninguna evidencia de quién o quiénes pudieron haber sido los asesinos. Sebastián no encontró nada que los policías no hubieran encontrado, cosa que me asustaba. La única pista era el envoltorio de dulce, y la susodicha marca. Un tatuaje en la clavícula, hecho con sangre, en todos los cadáveres, tanto de niñas como niños según los oficiales:

_A.K._

¿Eran iniciales de un nombre? ¿Un lugar? Sebastián investigaría eso, pero aun así, eso nos acercaba tanto a descubrir de dónde venían los asesinatos como habernos quedado en Inglaterra.

Le ordené que saliéramos de allí, porque el olor a muerte seguía pegado en las paredes de aquelpobre cuarto, desagradándome. Un oficial se quedó allí tratando de rescatar algo… pobre hombre, si Sebastián no había encontrado nada, mucho menos él.

Hablamos con la madre del niño, que nos contó su rutina, y cómo lo encontró esa misma mañana al despertarlo para que empezara a hacer sus labores del día. Había escuchado unos ruidos a las doce de la noche pero no les había prestado atención. La muerte de los niños había ocurrido alrededor de las cuatro. Quizás era una coincidencia.

Después de un rato nos pudimos ir de allí. Les dije a los oficiales que me iría por el momento, trataría de averiguar qué había pasado, y que volvería el día siguiente para hablar del asunto.

Estaba exhausto, y solo eran las cuatro de la tarde. Si Sebastián me hubiera dejado dormir más, quizás no hubiera pasado aquello. Llegamos a la habitación de hotel y me tiré en la cama con muy poca gracia para un conde.

─Señor, no actúe tan impropio, por el amor a… ─. Se acercó a mí y me sentó para quitarme el chaleco. Podía sentir su aroma y me estaba haciendo sentir algo, mareado. Quizás era el sueño.

─ No blasfemes, Sebastián. ─dije con una sonrisa en la boca. Escuche un suave "hmp" salir de sus labios, pero era tan leve que pude haberlo imaginado. Supongo que él quería quitarme toda la ropa, pero en realidad tenía mucho sueño. Me incliné hacia adelante y posé mi frente en su hombro.

─ Tengo sueño. Te dije que quería dormir más tiempo.─. Estaba en ese estado donde tienes tanto sueño que no sabes bien lo que haces. Subí mis brazos y los enredé en su cuello bostezando─. Tanto sueño… Eres cómodo, Sebastián. Déjame dormir─. Enterré mi nariz en su cuello, pudiendo oler otra vez ese suave e intenso aroma masculino. Era tan él. Restregué mi nariz y luego suspiré profundamente. El cuello me dolía un poco porque había pasado todo el día con esa incomodidad, y pensé que de haber dormido toda la noche y haber estado descansado, - - eso no me pasaría.

Podía sentir como colocaba sus manos en mi cintura, acercándome a él, y yo afiancé mi agarre.

─Vamos, señor. No se duerma todavía. Es muy temprano. Mañana será un día igual que hoy… Debe aguantar hasta la noche.

─Mmmmm…─. Me quejé contra su piel. Su agarre se hacía más fuerte, hasta que nos separó, a pesar de que luché para seguir hundido en su cuello.

─ ¿Quizás un baño tibio ayude con su situación? ─dijo en voz baja, algo ronca. Traté de volver a donde estaba, pero después de un rato reaccioné y me solté completamente de él. Al alejarme olvidéque su mano estaba en mi cintura y ambos terminamos cayendo en la cama.

No es que me quejara… Porque no tenía ganas de quejarme ese día pero... ¿por qué últimamente siempre caía en una cama con Sebastián encima?

* * *

Las habilidosas manos de Sebastián hacían de las suyas por todo mi cuerpo. Un suave toque, sus manos subían, bajaban… daban un dócil masaje que me dejaba aturdido. Mis hombros… _ahh_, sus manos tocaban delicadamente mis hombros. Subían hasta mi cuello, removiendo ese malestar, bajando por toda mi espalda. Empezó a moverse por mi pecho y tuve que contener un gemido. Bajaban y bajaban… Cuando la esponja empezó a lavar mis muslos, sentía que mis mejillas estaban tan rojas como el atardecer de ese día.

Sebastián bañándome siempre era incómodo, pero hoy… hoy era más incómodo que nunca. Sus toques eran precisos como siempre pero apresurados, se movían por todos lados y eso me ponía nervioso. En lo que pareció para siempre y al mismo tiempo un segundo, terminó de bañarme. No quería levantarme porque estaba algo excitado, y no quería que él lo notara. Pero de repente me miró como diciendo: _¿vas a quedarte allí todo el día?_

Fue a buscar la toalla para secarme y ver su postura demasiado altanera para un mayordomo me hizo enojar, por lo que tomé impulso y me levanté en la bañera, presuntuoso y desafiante. Cuando estaba a punto de voltearse empecé a quedarme sin aliento, por lo que empecé a jadear levemente.

Nuestras miradas chocaron y empecé a jadear más fuerte. Él solo miró hacia otro lado y colocó la toalla sobre mis hombros. Me estaba exasperando.

Él se movió hacia otro lado de la habitación. Salí de la bañera con rapidez y le tomé de la muñeca.

─ Sebastián… a esto… a esto me estaba refiriendo. Creo que… ─las palabras salían atropelladas de mi boca y no era consciente de qué era lo que en realidad trataba de decir─. Creo que…

A estas alturas no sé qué pasó realmente. Creo que me tropecé, o quizá sentí un tirón, solo sé que caí sobre Sebastián y mis labios aterrizaron en los suyos.

Sus manos bajaron directamente a mi cintura apretándome en su pecho mientras enredaba mis brazos en su cuello y nos fundíamos en un profundo y suave beso. Sus labios se abrieron un poco y aproveché la oportunidad para colar mi lengua en su boca.

Su lengua estaba en el fondo de su cavidad y la atraje juguetonamente para que se uniera con la mía. Sus movimientos eran suaves y discretos, pero luego se volvió más participativo y gemí en el beso cuando su mano sujetó mi cuello y como era más alto que yo me sentía jalado hacia arriba, o quizás era porque mis rodillas estaban dobladas por la excitación.

De repente, sus manos agarraron mis caderas y nos restregó a ambos fuertemente, pudiendo sentir la excitación del otro. Tuve que separarme del beso para gemir porque me tomó por sorpresa.

Cuando traté de volver a poner el mismo ritmo de antes me separó levemente de él. Tomó mi barbilla con sus dedos y subió mi rostro, para que ambos nos pudiéramos mirar a los ojos. Tan hermosos como siempre, chispeando, como todas las veces que nos hemos visto envueltos en esa situación.

Me volvió a besar. Pero este beso fue más suave. Delicado. Como en el sueño de la noche anterior. Al recordar eso, mis orejas se colorearon.

Se separó de mí y me besó cada mejilla. Otro beso en la boca, suave, profundo pero calmado. Me sujeté de sus hombros porque las piernas empezaban a temblarme y no quería caer al piso en un momento como ese. No es que Sebastián me fuera a dejar caer, de todas maneras.

Se separó completamente de mí. Mis oídos pitaban, por lo que no escuché muy bien lo que dijo, pero capté algo como, _vamos a vestirle._

Estaba tan aturdido que no entendía bien lo que pasaba. Deje que Sebastián hiciera conmigo lo que quisiera, y para cuando caí en cuenta, estaba sentado en mi cama, vestido con otro tipo de ropa, Sebastián preparando algo de té.

Sirvió la taza y me la entregó en las manos, donde di un pequeño sorbo, mirándole a los ojos. Su mirada era suave, pero juguetona. No poseía ni un atisbo de burla, a no ser que contaras esa maliciosa sonrisa suya, pero no podías culparle, esa sonrisa estaba tatuada en sus labios.

Le sonreí de la misma manera y terminé de tomar mi té.

Nuestra relación había cambiado. Había cambiado desde hace cierto tiempo, pero hoy se había hechomás obvio que nunca. Discutimos acerca de los datos de la investigación, y podía notar como me miraba más íntimamente de lo que debería, o como yo hacía lo mismo. Como me tocaba…

Si antes había una intimidad fuera de lo común entre nosotros, ahora lo había más.

Al menos, Sebastián había logrado su objetivo, mantenerme despierto hasta la noche. Me comentó una información crucial que consiguió cuando el barco pasó por Irlanda para luego dirigirse a buscar todo sitio o persona en el pueblo que pudiera tener algo relacionado con las siglas: A.K. Eran las seis de la tarde, aunque ya no tenía mucho sueño. Pasé esos veinte minutos (quizás quince) que le tomóhacer la investigación re-leyendo el caso. Había algo del asunto que sencillamente…

Sebastián llegó con una lista de cinco personas y siete lugares. No sería tan difícil de investigar, pero aun así, nada nos afirmaba que A.K fuera un lugar o una persona, podría significar muchas cosas. Suspiré al ver la lista, hubo dos nombres que me llamaron la atención pero decidí pensar en eso al otro día. Por el momento…

─ Sebastián… ven acá, siéntate.

Su sonrisa se hizo más gruesa y yo bufé mirando hacia otro lado, porque había ocasiones en que Sebastián simplemente me sacaba de quicio.

─ Dígame, joven amo…

Mi ojo empezó a mostrar un tic y simplemente no pude contener las palabras que salieron de mi boca.

─ De seguro tienes un fetiche con esa maldita palabra ¿verdad? Dime la verdad ¿te gusta la idea de andarte besuqueando y dejando caliente a tu "joven amo", maldito demonio pervertido? ─espeté sin pensar mucho en lo que decía. Me arrepentí de haber estallado así pero es que simplemente Sebastián…

─ ¿Qué desea que le responda joven amo? Aunque he de acotar que los demonios adoramos cuando nuestra presa es linda y pequeña ─dijo susurrando a mi oído. Volteé para otro lado, y musité:

─Porque tú solo me ves como un alma ¿verdad?

Sebastián por un momento parecía pensativo, y después dijo llanamente:

─ Es una realidad que usted tiene un alma maravillosa, mi señor.

Eso no respondía mi pregunta. Pero debía tener una vena masoquista en mi ser, porque el que no respondiera directamente a mi pregunta me daba esperanzas de que quizás…

No sé quién inició ese otro beso. Puede que fuéramos ambos. Era delicado y apasionado, algo francés, pero no excesivo. Su mano izquierda acariciaba mi mejilla y su mano derecha masajeaba mi muslo. Mis manos estaban apoyándose en el colchón, tratando de controlar todos los estímulos que mi hormonal cuerpo estaba recibiendo.

Luego de un rato nos separamos, me tomó por las caderas y me preguntó al oído─. ¿Desea que le sirva la cena, mi señor?

No tenía hambre. Tenía la impresión de que si comía algo vomitaría. Así que le respondí que quería dormir. Usualmente se hubiera puesto irritante acerca de que tenía que consumir todas mis comidas, pero esta vez simplemente besó fugazmente mi mejilla, para cambiarme rápidamente a mi ropa de cama, y arroparme en las sábanas.

Ese día había sido insufrible. Pero por otro lado, había pasado rápido. Mi mente todavía no podía asimilar bien lo que había pasado. Tenía mucho sueño, estaba extremadamente cansado, solo quería dormir. Una noche de sueño era justo lo que necesitaba.

Esperaba que Sebastián pasara una buena noche. Sabía que él no dormía, pero de todas maneras,debía haber buenas y malas noches, así como buenos y malos días.

Aunque quizás, como había dicho una vez, las noches eran largas para los demonios. Debían cuidar que su pequeña presa no se hiriera…

Seguía sin saber si Sebastián sentía otra cosa por mi más que el simple amor que posees por un postre que vas a consumir dentro de poco. Y a estas alturas, ni siquiera sabía bien qué era lo que yo sentía por el demonio.

Pero supongo que por ese día, todo estaba bien así. Porque entre Sebastián y yo no hacía falta palabras, solo saber lo que el otro quería, y actuar en forma contraria a ello.

A menos que la situación pidiera otra cosa, claro.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

*Buenos días, mi nombre es Ciel Phantomhive. Vengo por ordenes de mi Reina. Quisiera hablar con quien está a cargo.

**Phantomhive**: ¿Qué no? Soy de la clase de personas que ukea a cualquier personaje, con cualquier personaje. Aunque a decir verdad junjuo romántica no me gustó tanto. xD

**YO**: ¡Gracias! ¿gay? Bueno sí, el amor nos hace a todos gay, es algo verídico. xDD Pero sí, Ciel debe admitir lo gay que es. En este capítulo está como... bueno, sí, que se le va a hacer... pero no lo ha admitido completamente.

Gracias por leer. Un review me haría el día.

Nos vemos. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

¡Buenas! ¿Me extrañaron? Yo sé que sí. Y no me odien por favor... claro, que después de este episodio me van odiar muchísimo, lo sé. *Besos*

Gracias a: AbSeLunita, AlexaSakurita-chan, SoyUnDinosaurio, Kamy, Annabelle Abberline, valentina londono 3597, TatikYao, amygumms, LilyMalfoy-Hansy, Yumiko Phantomhive, karura999, Angelitho-Negro, Lia-tan, YO, Paloma-san elisamadness, Optimiste Fille, Shuusei, DarkLadyLetto, nonaloka, Ley-83, Bottan Nelli, Cyam 13, Anakashi, Hoshi Muyuki, selakama, Matty Girl N' Mello Lover, sakura9018, Chrome Burns, Alley Michaelis, 00Dana00, NekoDanyhentai y Kay-Mitsu por comentar/seguir/colocar en favoritos.

Pero aún así, yo los amo, muchísimo. Aunque me guste hacerlos sufrir. ;3

Sin más preámbulo, el fic.

* * *

-.-

**Cuando los sentimientos por Sebastián nublaron mi mente. **

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

_Quemaba. El toque de Sebastián en mi cuerpo quemaba y no podía ni quería hacer nada para detenerlo. Su boca encontró la mía, y pronto todo se volvió un revoltijo de lenguas y saliva mientras me desvestía. Sin prisa pero sin calma, retiró todas las piezas de ropa superiores._

_Sus labios se dirigieron a mi cuello e hicieron un camino de besos hasta mis pezones, los cuales mordía y lamía de una manera exasperantemente lenta._

_—Sebastián...—. No podía evitar gemir, cuando sus caricias empezaron a bajar y se encontraba desabrochando mis pantalones, bajándolos y empezando a atender mis piernas._  
_Podía sentir su lengua lamiendo la parte interna de mis muslos, hasta que de repente empezó a chupar fuertemente, hasta dejarme un morado._

_— ¿Cuál es tu problema, Sebastián?_

_— Amo... es que tiene una piel tan blanca y tan fácil de lastimar... como es posible para mí, un demonio, evitar querer marcar esta suculenta piel con mis garras—. Empezó a lamer hasta llegar a mi miembro y besar la punta—. Es imposible controlar esos deseos._

_—¡De-de..deja de decir estupideces, Sebastián! —dije levantándome sobre los codos y mirándolo con rabia. Tuve que contener un gemido porque su mirada me atravesaba completamente. Era profunda, dominante y desgarradora. Su sonrisa se hizo más grande cuando me introdujo completamente en la boca._

__— Por el amor de todo lo que es..._—jadeé para dejar caer mi cabeza hacia atrás. Lo agarré por el cabello con las dos manos y le atraje más hacia mi. Enredé mis piernas en su cuello cuando dio una succión más fuerte quelas anteriores.___

_____— Ciel...__—jadeó mi nombre mientras se colocaba a mi altura y me daba un ligero beso antes de voltearme y colocarme en mis manos y rodillas.__— Debe poseer un poco más de control._________

___________— Tu... tu debes poseer un poco más de control... __— sentí como sus dedos húmedos masajeaban la punta de mi pene recogiendo __pre-seminal—. ¡Maldito bruto!_______________

_Introdujo__ un dedo dentro de mí. Era algo incómodo aunque no particularmente doloroso. Su otra mano masajeaba mi miembro y mordí la almohada para evitar que él me escuchara gemir por algo tan... asqueroso como lo que él estaba haciendo._

_— Ohh, me está lastimando, mi querido Ciel, y con lo gentil que estoy tratando de ser con usted. ¿Le gustaría que me pusiese bruto de verdad?_

_Introdujo tres dedos de un solo golpe y empezó a moverlos frenéticamente. Era doloroso hasta que encontró cierto punto dentro de mí que me hizo soltar la almohada y empezar a babear._

__________________________________— ¡Se-se-sebastián! ¡Sebastián! No ha-hagas eso. Pa-para_________________—. Mis codos no me resistieron y mi cara se aplastó contra la cama, mi trasero alzado manejado por Sebastián, el sudor bañando todo mi cuerpo.___________________________________________________

____________________________________________________________________— ¿Parar? Ciel... creo que ha llegado el momento en que haga que esa boquita suya solo pueda proferir gritos en éxtasis_________________—. Sacó los dedos de mi interior y no pude evitar que mi cadera los siguiera sintiendo que algo le faltaba._____________________________________________________________________________________

_Sus manos agarraron mis nalgas para colocar algo en la entrada. Todo mi cuerpo tembló en espera, y solo pude gritar y enrollar mis manos en las sábanas cuando poco a poco Sebastián fue metiéndose dentro de mi._

_Se detuvo un momento. Quizás estaba esperando a que me acostumbra a él, aunque en el dolor no me permitía pensar con realidad. Poco a poco empezó a moverse. Empezó a rozar mi próstata y era tanto el placer que daba gritos mudos. Una de sus manos me sujetaba por la cadera, la otra bombeaba mi pene._

_Mis brazos fallaron y los suyos me enredaron en un abrazo. Se echó hacia atrás y quedé sentado sobre él. Una de sus manos agarró mi barbilla y me plantó un beso en los labios. Su lengua era incesante y arrolladora, abarcaba completamente mi boca dejándome sin respiración._

_Su boca sobre la mía, su mano sobre mi cuello, la otra sobre mi miembro y el suyo clavándose profundamente en mi._

_Sus caderas subían para encontrarse con las mías, me sentía rebotar sobre él. Cada vez sentía como golpeaba ese punto y mis jadeos se volvían más altos. Sentía su pecho pegado a mi espalda, rozándose, estaba mojado de tanto sudor y tuve que morder mi muñeca para no gritar. Su mano alejó mi brazo mientras me lamía el cuello._

_____________________________________________________________________— Ah-ahh. A-ahí. Ahh ¡Sebastián! ____________________________________________________________________—empecé a mover mis caderas con cada estocada. A él parecía gustarle, porque soltó un gemido largo. Llevé mis manos hacia atrás y me sostuve en sus hombros. Volteé mi rostro ynuestros labios volvieron a encontrarse, las lenguas entrelazándose, mis dientes mordiendo su labio inferior hasta que una gota de sangre bajó por su barbilla._________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Las embestidas se volvieron más fuertes y una sensación cálida empezó a llenar mi abdomen y a querer salir. Un poco más, un poco más y... Bajé los brazos para sujetarme de la cintura de Sebastián y me empujé más hacia él._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________— Amo...____________________________________________________________________— Sí, Sebastián, sí. Sígueme llamando así. Si no hubiera tenido tantos problemas para respirar por los jadeos lo hubiera gritado. Le hubiera rogado: "grítalo, síguelo gimiendo, lo deseo"._________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________— Amo...____________________________________________________________________—. La voz de Sebastián era ronca y acariciaba mi oreja, me estaba volviendo loco. Mi cabeza se batió de un lado al otro, y estaba tan cerca, maldita sea..._________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_— ¡Amo!_

Sentí un vació en el estómago y cuando abrí los ojos estaba sentado en la cama jadeando.

Un Sebastián sonriente (completamente normal) me sonreía mientras me servía la acostumbrada taza de té. Mi respiración empezó a normalizarse, mientras utilizaba la sábana para cubrir mi entrepierna. Cerré los ojos por la repentina luz, para darme cuenta que la habitación estaba completamente iluminada.

—A buena hora se levanta amo, me estaba siendo difícil despertarle. La luz del día no surtió efecto y usted suele ser particularmente sensible a ella_—. _Dejé pasar el sutil insulto por el momento, porque tengo otras cosas en mente. Tragué saliva fuertemente sentándome en el dorso de la cama. Su mirada hacía agujeros en mi persona mientras sujetaba la taza de té en mis manos, y sentía como sus ojos se conectaban con los míos. ¿Notando mis ojos somnolientos por la luz, quizás?

— No seas impertinente, Sebastián—. En realidad no podía dejarlo pasar.

— Discúlpeme, amo. En realidad, fue una lástima interrumpir su sueño, se notaba que era algo... agitado. Pero ya es tarde y asumí que usted querría levantarse lo antes posible para seguir con el caso—. Su sonrisa era maliciosa. Como siempre aunque esta vez... rodé los ojos y miré hacia otro lado.

—Asumes mal. Para este caso... solo tendremos que esperar. De nada servirá ninguna investigación que se haga; ¿todos los sospechosos tienen cuartada, verdad?

— Sí, amo, pero...

— En definitiva... no ha habido más muertes o secuestros en cuatro días... Solo hay que esperar.

Sus labios se abrieron levemente pero los cerró casi al mismo tiempo. No dijo nada más. Empezó a vestirme con más calma de la usual y mientras yo simplemente trataba de controlar mi respiración y mis pensamientos.

Cuatro días habían pasado. La policía había pensado lo mismo que nosotros y había investigado a cualquiera con esas iniciales. No había dado ningún resultado, aunque empezábamos a sospechar de la profesionalidad de ese organismo. No habíamos insistido, Sebastián mantenía rastro en todas esas personas, aunque los ataques habían cesado con mi llegada. Y ese pueblo... era simplemente extraño. El segundo día, Sebastián y yo barajamos la posibilidad de que fuera un trampa para mí...

_— Podría serlo, amo. Después de todo, enemigos es algo que no le falta._

_— Aún así, Sebastián. ¿Por qué esa clase de trampa? ¿Por qué esa cantidad de inocentes? No entiendo el resultado práctico de ello._

_— Es curioso que al amo le preocupen más la practicidad del caso a la cantidad de inocentes sacrificados._

_— ...__Aún así... Y hay... algo raro en la manera en la que todo este pueblo trabaja. ¿Cómo es posible que no nos hubieran informado de esas pistas hasta haber arribado aquí? ¿O por qué razón nos tomó tanto tiempo venir aquí? El que la Reina ordenara mi viaje para una semana... para un caso tan grave... es simplemente raro. Traté de dejarlo pasar, pero me sigue dando vueltas en la cabeza..._

_— Su té se enfriará, joven amo._

_—Tendremos que esperar. Es la única opción. Si es una trampa para mí, pronto harán algún movimiento. Si no lo es, cometerán otro crimen pronto._

_— ¿Qué hay de esa víctima que será cobrada?_

_— Sebastián por favor, eres hábil en presumir, pero no pensé jamás que presumirías de tu incompetencia. Por eso te tengo vigilando a los sospechosos, y ordeno que salgas a vigilar el pueblo en las horas que se presume ocurren los asesinatos y secuestros._

_— Sí, mi señor._

Habíamos quedado en eso. Aunque iban cuatro días y sentía como mi cerebro quería explotar. No había nada interesante que hacer, Sebastián y yo a veces salíamos y...

_Sebastián..._

No habíamos vuelto a hablar de lo que había sucedido. En ocasiones nos dábamos algunos besos ligeros o algunas caricias. Pero no había pasado nada serio. No, excepto la noche anterior a ese día.

No habíamos hecho mucho de provecho salvo a conocer el pueblo. Me habría encontrado con el tal Johnson, que quería encontrarse conmigo para una... reunión. Era en un lugar de dudosa categoría, pero la manera en que pidió reunirse conmigo me intrigaba.

Mi teoría de que el pueblo era un lugar raro solo se confirmaba. Estaba algo cansando de tan ajetreado e inservible día, por lo que deseaba acostarme inmediatamente. Todo fue preparado y de pronto yo estaba acostado sobre la cama y él se estaba inclinando para despedirse.

Fue un impulso. Me levanté en un movimiento y lo sostuve por las muñecas mientras le atraía hacia la cama. Era definitivamente la única persona que conocía que caía sobre algún sitio con gracia. Su rostro lucía algo sorprendido, aunque la sonrisa que se plasmó en su rostro indicaba que de alguna manera lo había estado esperando.

La luz de la luna acariciaba su rostro haciéndole parecer muy atractivo. A veces me preguntaba si solo era yo, o Sebastián era realmente tan atractivo, porque me parecía difícil de creer que existiera alguien tan físicamente hermoso. Aun sabiendo su naturaleza. Me mordía levemente el labio y su rostro era expectante. El muy maldito quería que yo hiciera el primer movimiento. Me senté completamente inclinándome hacia adelante. Mis labios rozaban su mejilla, podía saborear su piel en el beso. Mi lengua lo rozó con rapidez, casi inevitablemente, y pude sentir como se estremecía, ínfimamente, pero lo hacía. Su mano derecha me agarraba por la cintura y yo siseaba ante el toque. Su mano izquierda subió acariciándome el torso para agarrar mi barbilla.

Cuando nuestros labios se encontraron, mis ojos se cerraron inmediatamente, mi cuerpo se estremecía, solo podía esperar que Sebastián me guiara, porque las sensaciones eran muchas para hacer algún movimiento. Era lento, sus labios masajeaban los míos con lentitud y ternura, su dedo pulgar acariciando mi mejilla.

Cuando se separó, mis ojos se abrieron inmediatamente. Sus ojos escarlatas centellaban y su boca volvió a unirse con la mía para mordisquear mi labio y tirar de él. Gemí ante el movimiento y su sonrisa se volvió más amplia al separarnos. Su dedo índice jugueteó con mi labio inferior, donde me había mordido, y mi ojos no podía dejar de beber de su mirada tan arrolladora.

Me recostó en la cama y se levantó con rapidez. Jadeé ante la pérdida, pero no pude evitar querer dormir ante el suave "buenas noches" que su boca expidió. Todo mi cuerpo vibraba y deseaba levantarme, pero si Sebastián se había separado había sido por alguna razón.

Y de allí, fue de donde surgió ese sueño tan... indecoroso. El que no dejaba de darme vueltas en la cabeza todo el día.

Cómo me tocaba Sebastián , cómo me hablaba Sebastián ... recordar todo eso era enloquecedor.

Tenía que reunirme con Jonhson y no era algo que en realidad tuviera ganas de hacer hoy. Pero no tenía nada que hacer, solo ver a Sebastián moverse de aquí para allá, y peor era no hacer nada.

_Tranquilízate__ Ciel. Todo esta bien. ¿Deseas el toque de Sebastián?_

_Por supuesto._

_¿Vas a dejar que eso te domine completamente?_

_Por supuesto que no. Así que tranquilízate y todo saldrá bien._

* * *

—Me da mucho gusto que se haya encontrado conmigo, señor Phantomhive—. Su sonrisa era brillante, hacía ademanes grandes mientras se quitaba el gorro y se sentaba frente a mi. Se parecía un poco a la de Elizabeth, esas sonrisas de oreja a oreja que no entiendo cómo no les duelen las mejillas al ejecutarlas.

— Entonces... ¿de qué desea hablar? ¿De negocios? —musité aburrido. ¿En serio mi deseo de alejarme de Sebastián y mi aburrimiento eran tan grandes que estaba aquí hablando con esta persona?

— No realmente, señor Phantomhive. Ya hemos hablado de negocios, no hay ningún trato realmente interesante que yo pueda ofrecerle a su gran compañía. Usted simplemente me cayó bien, y quería conversar un rato con usted. De hecho, estaba algo emocionado porque hubiera aceptado— su sonrisa solo se hacía más grande. Mi ceja subió hasta la raíz del cabello... ¿en serio se podía ser tan... osado?

Tosí en reconocimiento y no sabía cómo continuar con la conversación. Sonreí levemente y le miré con insistencia.

— De acuerdo, señor Johnson...

— Llámeme Adam, por favor.

— Usted me sigue llamando por mi apellido.

— Usted no me ha dado permiso para llamarle por el nombre.

Hice un sonido desde el fondo de mi garganta que se parecía a una risa. Él me miró expectante y luego dijo:

— ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?

— ¿Qué desea preguntar?

— ¿Qué hace en Francia? No... podría estar en Francia por múltiples motivos. ¿Qué hace en este pueblo? ¿Por qué aquí, justamente?— Su cuerpo se inclinó hacia adelante, su mirada se volvía inquisitoria.

— ¿Para qué desea saber?—. Eso no era, bajo ningún motivo, problema suyo. Sin embargo, traté de tranquilizarme y dejar que todo fluyera.

Su mirada recorrió todo el lugar con cuidado. — ¿No se ha dado cuenta? ¿De lo raro de este lugar?

¿A qué se refería? ¿A que el pueblo parecía estar bajo la influencia de algo raro? Por supuesto que nos habíamos dado cuenta de ello—. ¿A qué se refiere?

— Debe haberse dado cuenta... Sobretodo en como actúan... la policía por poner un ejemplo. Simplemente no hay ninguna pista o sospechoso de los asesinatos y secuestros que han plagado el lugar. Crímenes que no han salido al conocimiento del resto del país o Europa. ¿Raro verdad?

— Es raro, en definitiva... ¿usted sabe algo sobre eso?

— No ha contestado mi pregunta, señor Phantomhive. Eso es maleducado. Sin embargo, se lo voy a decir. Supongo que ha escuchado que hay alguien controlando todo el pueblo, ¿me equivoco?

Sí, en efecto. Sebastián lo había descubierto en el viaje acá, cuando el barco se había desviado. Aunque no había logrado obtener ningún nombre, le dijeron que había una persona monopolizando el poder del pueblo por alguna razón.

— Sí, aunque no escuché ningún nombre.

— Nadie ha escuchado ningún nombre, señor Phantomhive. Todas las cuentas y cartas con las que este pueblo fue sometido, tiene esas mismas iniciales, que creo que ha visto en otro sitio: A.K. Y creo, como cualquier persona inteligente, que es sumamente extraño que los crímenes hayan sido firmados con esas iniciales y nadie sea capaz de sumar dos más dos...

— ¿Qué deseas, Adam? Algo tienes que querer compartiendo esta información conmigo.

— ¿Yo? ¿en realidad? No deseo nada. Solo siento que es mi deber informarle de la situación.

Lo miré de reojo. No podía creer que existiera alguien así... ¿sería porque era americano? No parecía tener malas intenciones, aunque alguien que estuviera hablando de eso definitivamente no era alguien puro.

— ¿Por qué viniste tú al pueblo, entonces?—. La pregunta salio con tranquilidad, deseaba saber lo que él iba a hacer.

— Porque...—su mirada se desvió y suspiró un poco. Parecía que iba a decir algo importante, por lo que coloqué toda mi atención en él— ¿recuerda la señorita que me acompañaba? Es la esposa de mi hermano. Y su tía... Al parecer, su tía ha estado perdida por un tiempo. Parece que abandonó al esposo e hizo una pequeña fortuna haciendo negocios por toda Europa. Pero de un tiempo acá, no han sabido nada de ella. Y es realmente raro... Ella era esposa de un barón. Nadie sabe por qué se separaron, y ese hombre murió un par de años después...—. Su voz no sonaba a que había terminado, aunque su mirada estaba insistente sobre la mía.

Abrí los ojos en reconocimiento. Esa historia no tenía nada de interesante, pero de pronto sentí como el corazón se me apretaba en el pecho. Mi respiración se aceleraba pero trataba de controlarme. Me coloqué las manos enel regazo y apreté la tela del pantalón.

— Y lo que es raro... no la hemos encontrado por ninguna parte. Sus iniciales... sus iniciales son A.K. Mary ha estado llorando desde que ha empezado a atar cabos... aunque a saber por qué ella está cometiendo esos crímenes... si es que se trata de ella...

— ¿Cómo se llama esa mujer?

— Kelvin.

Mi cuerpo tembló enteramente al escuchar lo que él trataba de decir. Agarré las solapas de mi chaqueta y giré el cuello, incómodo.

— Annie Kelvin.

Encajaba. Aunque... ellla, ¿ella estaba en la lista de sospechosos? Maldita sea, no lo recordaba, esa noche simplemente no me importaba que...

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —. Una de sus manos se colocaba en mi hombro y la otra se posaba en mi brazo.

Pestañeé y asentí—. Sí, estoy bien. Estoy bien, solo... solo me tengo que ir. Gracias por la... reunión. Espero verle otro día.

Cuando terminé de hablar ya estaba saliendo del lugar. Llegué al hotel con las piernas temblando, y llegué a duras penas a mi habitación. Sebastián estaba allí dentro, esperándome, una de sus sonrisas se expandió en su rostro mientras extendía su brazo para quitarme el abrigo.

— ¿El amo ha logrado...

— ¡Cállate Sebastián, maldita sea! ¡Cállate!—. Lo empujé de mi vista y le lancé el abrigo y el sombrero encima. Me dirigí a los documentos sobre la mesa.

_Allí... allí está._

Ese nombre...

El nombre de la persona que me había llamado la atención pero estaba demasiado preocupado por mis... sentimientos por Sebastián como para entender porque mi corazón se había apretado al leerlo. La persona que Sebastián había investigado era la persona que controlaba aquel pequeño pueblo francés, que había logrado mantener la situación tan contenida que hicieron que - - tardara una semana en venir, como si no fuera un caso tan importante.

Annie Kelvin.

Ese... apellido.

_¡Maldita sea! Yo había leído ese nombre. Lo había leído hace cuatros días, y no me di cuenta de quién era. Sabía que el nombre me llamaba la atención pero jamás me di cuenta..._

Y cuando me di cuenta de por qué conocía ese apellido, pude sentir como el vómito viajaba desde mi estómago, corrompiendo mi garganta y ensuciando mi ropa. Tenia que ser un error. Debía ser un error. Pero no lo era, no según la investigación de Sebastián. No según lo que Adam me había dicho.

Annie Kelvin era la antigua esposa del barón Kelvin. La que lo había abandonado. Y ese caso tenía que ser una trampa.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

N/a: ¿En serio creían que YO no haría nada para celebrar Book of Circus? Que poca fe tienen en mi.

No encontré el verdadero nombre de la baronesa, así que lo inventé. :P

Gracias por leer. Gracias a Ertal77 por el beteo.

Nos vemos. ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, hey, hey. En unos días coloco los agradecimientos (tengo tantos favs! 3) que quiero actualizar ya, ya, ya, porque estoy emocionada. En fin, lo de siempre, este capítulo será como los anteriores. Con una trama llena de giros y tensión sexual.

¡Disfruten!

* * *

-.-

**Encuentros intoxicantes. **

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

Me encontraba sentado en la cama, balanceando los pies. La cama era lo suficiente alta para eso. No me había dado cuenta de lo alta que era hasta ese momento. Trataba de pensar correctamente, aunque solo podía pensar en cómo mis pies se movían hacia atrás y hacia adelante, hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

— ¿Lo sabías, Sebastián?

— Intuía que podía tener algo relacionado pero...

— Responde la pregunta, Sebastián.

— No, no sabía que era la esposa. Pero naturalmente, podía intuir el hecho de que eran familia.

Eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber. Suspiré fuertemente y subí la mirada al techo. Pude notar como tenía detalles dorados y blancos, nada elaborado, con un candelabro en forma de araña. Algo soso. Reí ante ello, pues encontraba las arañas desagradables. Crucé las piernas y los brazos.

— No deseo ver tu rostro Sebastián. Consigue algún sitio adonde ir. Alguna dirección adonde investigar algo. Solo... desaparece de mi vista.

Se fue inmediatamente, con nada más que un _sí, mi señor_, y una inclinación. Me tiré sobre la cama y volví a suspirar. Tenía que tranquilizarme. Todo eso había quedado muy atrás. Estaba afuera de la jaula ahora, después de todo.

_No debería recordar lo que ese imbécil decía._

Estaba calmado. Estaba perfectamente calmado. Sobretodo porque estaba usando toda mi energía para bloquear cualquier pensamiento sobre ese... cerdo.

Eso funcionaba. Bloquear cualquier pensamiento. Cualquiera. Estaba funcionando de hecho.

Seguía sin entender el nexo con los asesinatos, los secuestros, la baronesa Kelvin y los vampiros. ¿Estaba asociada con uno? ¿Ella... se había convertido en uno? Y sobretodo... ¿qué quería conmigo?

No, no debía pensar en eso. Pero de solo pensar que quizás, la tipa estaba celosa de mi... Sentí otra vez esa sustancia asquerosa arremolinarse en mi garganta, y me tiré hacia un lado a escupir. Tuve que gemir un poco, no sabía como todo esto iba a resultar, y realmente estaba renuente a tener que recordar todo eso otra vez. Era Ciel Phantomhive, por supuesto que podría soportarlo, pero realmente no quería tener que lidiar con eso de nuevo.

Por otro lado, la actitud de Sebastián... En cierta parte, no era nada nuevo. Sebastián ocultándome cosas... haciendo más "interesante" el juego... No era nada nuevo. Pero me dolía...

En cierta manera, me molestaba muchísimo que siguiera pensando en nuestra relación como un juego, me dije mientras mi cara se arrugaba en algo que definitivamente no era un puchero. Luego recordé que eso era lo único que había entre Sebastián y yo. Un contrato.

Y es decir, podía aceptar eso... ¿Pero Sebastián tenía que ser tan cabrón sobre el asunto?

Sebastián volvió al poco rato, y simplemente me levanté y fuimos a esa dirección. Al parecer la mujer tenía un pequeño lugar en el centro de aquel pueblo. Estaba seguro de que no encontraríamos nada, pero no sabía qué hacer, no tenía nada que hacer, y no quería estar solo con Sebastián en una habitación.

No era un lugar pequeño, era un lugar mínimo. No se podría, sin lugar a duda, cometer esa clase de delitos allí, pero no es como si me sorprendiera que fuera una fachada. Entramos cautelosos, aun así. Sebastián rompió la puerta para lograr entrar, y al menos conseguí que no la rompiera de una patada. Era un lugar sobrio, sin muchos adornos, con muchos tonos pasteles, y una pequeña capa de polvo decorando algunos muebles... Aunque no todos. Daba a entender que sí venía gente a este lugar.

Empecé a recorrer el edificio, revisando libros regados, y objetos... nada parecía interesante o de valor. La habitación principal también tenía una pinta de... impersonalidad asombrosa. Como si fuera ordenada solo para parecer habitable, o fuera la casa de alguien muy aburrido.

Sebastián también se encontraba revisando, según lo que podía ver. El lugar solo tenía dos cuartos, por lo que fui al que parecía ser la habitación principal. Suspiré fuertemente, esperando no encontrarme con nada extraño, y entré con cuidado. Era un cuarto sencillo, con una cama pequeña justo en el centro de la habitación, y las paredes pintadas de un rosado pálido. Había un escritorio a una esquina de la habitación, y me acerqué a ver los documentos colocados sobre la mesa.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, me agarró desprevenido, eran dos archivos. Uno con mi nombre, y otro con el de Sebastián. Este me dio más curiosidad y lo abrí rápidamente. Era un corto pero preciso informe sobre lo que mi mayordomo y yo habíamos hecho en los últimos años... Y explicaba específicamente cómo no se sabía nada de la historia de Sebastián antes de entrar a trabajar conmigo. Esto me desconcertó un poco.

Decidí salir a exponerle a la situación a Sebastián. Agarré ambos informes, llevándome también cualquier papel sobre o dentro de los cajones del escritorio, y salí de allí acomodándome el sombrero.

— Sebastián, parece que tú también...

Tuve que detenerme al ver su estado. Estaba sosteniéndose sobre la biblioteca, sudando. Eso me extrañó, porque Sebastián raramente sudaba. Me acerqué a él con cuidado cuando un olor extraño me desconcertó.

Era atractivo. Muy atractivo. Olía extraño, como a almizcle. Estaba empezando a respirar fuertemente, lospárpados empezaban a pesarme, y tuve que sostenerme en algún mueble porque sentía que estaba a punto de resbalarme. Me empezaba a sentir... acalorado, muy acalorado. Sentía la garganta seca y respirar de esa manera no ayudaba.

Sebastián me miró de reojo y arreglando su perfecta figura expresó:

— ¿De-desea que le ayude con eso? — Su sonrisa trataba de ser encantadora, pero había algo inapropiado en ella. Estaba forzada. Era una sonrisa forzada, para también lucía anhelante.

— ¿A... ayu... ayudarme con qué, i... idiota? — Dije exhalando mientras cerraba un ojo porque no podía controlar mi propio cuerpo.

Su cuerpo se dirigió al piso, cayendo sobre sus rodillas, justo enfrente de mi. — Ayuda con esto—. Sentí como su mano bajaba mis pantalones y su boca se dirigía a mi miembro.

_Estoy seguro que los vecinos escucharon mis gemidos._

Ni siquiera sabía que tenía una erección. Aunque supongo que eso explica el sentimiento de estar acalorado que mi cuerpo poseía. Cubrí mi boca con ambas manos mientras la boca de Sebastián abandonaba mi miembro para darle una candenciosa lamida a lo largo.

Jadeé al sentir como mis piernas temblaban. Sebastián me tomó por las caderas y me recostó en algún sitio, pero tener la pared como apoyo fue un alivio, me apoyé contra él y rogué para que mis piernas no me fallaran. Sebastián volvió a introducir todo mi miembro en su boca, lentamente, lamiéndolo con delicadeza, y luego empezó a sacarlo y meterlo de una manera desquiciante. Mi mano se fue a sostener su cabeza y la otra trataba de sostenerme a la pared.

Gimió ante el toque. Seguí acariciando su cabello y él seguía gimiendo. Cuando mi mano bajo a acariciar su oreja, incluso me sacó de su boca y pegó un aullido justo en la punta de mi miembro. Empecé a liberar preseminal y Sebastián lamió la punta para luego morderla. Mordida, lamida, y luego introdujo su lengua en la punta y eso me llevó al límite. Mi abdomen ardió en llamas y liberé todo en los labios de Sebastián. Él me agarró con ambas manos en medio de la corrida y se lo sacó de la boca, algo del semen cayéndole en la cara y en el cabello.

Sus manos se dirigieron a su cara, lamiéndose los dedos en el camino. Trataba de limpiarse cuanto podía y todo se lo llevaba a la boca, como si fuera el más sublime dulce que alguien hubiera podido probar jamás. Sus ojos estaban blancos, sus dedos recorrían toda su cara y su lengua se encontró con ellos antes de que llegaran a su boca, para lamerlos y luego mirarme a los ojos. Estaban brillantes, más que nunca, y mis piernas seguían temblando por no saber qué hacer. Una de sus manos acarició suavemente mi cadera con su pulgar, y cuando traté de decir algo solo pude balbucear.

Él se acercó adonde estaba su mano y mordió levemente esa porción de piel, haciéndome gemir quedamente. Iba a decir algo cuando un sonido le hizo detenerse y sentí sus manos jalando mis pantalones hacia arriba y acomodando mi agitado estado, tratando de hacerme lucir decente.

— ¿Interrumpimos algo?

_Por supuesto que lo están haciendo._

Habían dos personas recostadas en una ventana. La voz que había hablado era una voz femenina. La mujer era como de mi edad, vestida con ropas masculinas, de clase humilde, pero su voz era demasiado suave como para ser de un hombre. Su cabello era largo, azabache, amarrado en una cola de caballo. Era... hermosa. Sebastián se levantó de sus rodillas y ambos nos acercamos a las dos personas en la ventana, Sebastián enfrente de mi, como medida protectora.

La chica era más hermosa cuanto más cerca estabas. Era una belleza extraña, demasiado atrayente para ser una belleza ordinaria. Su tez blanca parecía porcelana y sus ojos azules brillaban con demasiada fuerza.

El hombre a su lado era mayor que ella, aunque no podría decir exactamente por cuanto. Era alto, cabello castaño y ojos verdes igual de brillantes, y también era hermoso. No sabía si Sebastián también podía sentir esa belleza sobrenatural, pero lo podía sentir jadeando a mi lado.

— Ohh, mira Kenneth, el demonio ya se siente atraído a nosotros. Aunque creo que nos excedimos con lo que acabamos de hacer ¿no?—. Arrastraba las palabras de una manera suave y seductora, con un suave acento francés, era sorprendente que su inglés fuera tan fluido. Sus ojos se posaron en mi, dejándome perplejo. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y luego sonrió maliciosamente—. Supongo que nunca imaginé que el demonio se tiraría sobre su amo tan rápidamente. Debo admitirlo, el amo y tú tenían razón, el pequeño demonio mayordomo definitivamente tiene una relación rara con su amo.

Todo mi cuerpo tembló por esa insinuación, y una parte de mi solo quería que fuera verdad. Sebastián por su parte solo trataba de mirar hacia otro lado, acomodándose los guantes cuidadosamente. ¿A qué se había referido la chica con eso de "el demonio ya se siente atraído hacia nosotros"?

— Míralo... Fingiendo decencia. ¡Que divertido!

La chica se acercó hacia nosotros con una sensualidad fuera de este mundo, y ya me estaba empezando a sentir extraño, porque no había ninguna manera de que esta chica fuera humana.

Me tiró un beso coqueto, que hizo que corrientes eléctricas corrieran por mi cuerpo, y una de sus manos, cuyas uñas estaban pintadas en rojo, se dirigieron a la corbata de **mi** mayordomo e hizo que sus frentes se pegaran.

Una de sus manos se movió por su pecho, pero por el ángulo no podía ver bien que pasaba. Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho mientras mi pie se movía con impaciencia, y pude notar como el tal Kenneth sonreía y me guiñaba un ojo.

— ¡Nos vamos!—. Se despidió de nosotros con un ademán de la mano y mientras su compañero se iba ella se detuvo en el marco de la ventana y susurró, lo suficiente audible para escucharle para mi sorpresa:

— Mi nombre es Hope, por cierto.

Luego de eso se fue con una sonrisa y un movimiento coqueto. Sebastián y yo nos miramos con sorpresa y yo no sabía como sentirme. Muchas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo, y tuve que recostarme en algún sitio para calmarme.

Sebastián me miraba con su mirada todavía brillante y arrolladora, y parpadeó para después carraspear un poco. Se sacó una carta de su chaleco, y algo me decía que para eso la chica lo había tocado.

— Parece una invitación... firmada por un tal Mauvais.

Ambos nos miramos con sorpresa, sin saber bien qué decir. Debía preguntarle un par de cosas a Sebastián, y a decir verdad, la cabeza me estaba doliendo de tener que lidiar con todo esto.

Llevé mi mano derecha a mi frente y empecé a masajearme las sienes.

Al parecer, dos vampiros sumamente atractivos acababan de darnos una invitación a pasar un tiempo en una casa en los afueras. Por supuesto, estaba conectado al caso, porque la baronesa Kelvin estaba mencionada en la carta. Solo había que descubrir: cómo. ¿Cómo se conectaba todo esto?

Ohh, Sebastián, nada de esto se solucionara con un simple trabajo oral de tu parte.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

N/a: ¿Hope me quedó muy Mary Sue?

;) xD Iba a ponerle un nombre francés pero me gustó Hope. xD Tampoco podré contestarle mis amores, pero lo haré luego. El Sebastián pov está por la mitad, de hecho, quería que esta fuera actualización doble, capítulo+especial, pero estoy emocionada y me voy de viaje, así que capaz para la próxima semana, o la semana arriba.

Mi beta me dijo que el final del sexo oral me quedó apresurado... Y lo siento, lo siento, pero no pude hacerle nada. Le agregué un poco, pero bueno, me gustó. xD

Gracias por leer. Gracias a Ertal77 por el beteo.

Nos vemos. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

Lo sé, lo sé.

Este capítulo va dedicado a Ertal77, a quien debía un regalo de cumpleaños.

Gracias a: AbSeLunita, AlexaSakurita-chan, SoyUnDinosaurio, Kamy, Annabelle Abberline, valentina londono 3597, TatikYao, amygumms, LilyMalfoy-Hansy, Yumiko Phantomhive, karura999, Angelitho-Negro, Lia-tan, YO, Paloma-san elisamadness, Optimiste Fille, Shuusei, DarkLadyLetto, nonaloka, Ley-83, Bottan Nelli, Cyam 13, Anakashi, Hoshi Muyuki, selakama, Matty Girl N' Mello Lover, sakura9018, Chrome Burns, Alley Michaelis, 00Dana00, NekoDanyhentai, Kay-Mitsu, Alice K. W, luliiana, Donis13, Lanma, Hasumi Higashiyama, Aswang, Soou, Aroa Nehring, barbara Mafoy, Scarlett Belen, PerlhaHale, ladypetus, Dolly-chan, Tier, Soor, Sweetkill, mabel1998, LuzMin, Daiiki Uchiha, Iason Usami, Himura Akami, haru10, la pingu98, Wasuu, Danielle Angel, Avengirl, beth. degomez, AliciaBlackM, Kw325, Dinora-chan, y ATMD _por comentar/seguir/colocar en favoritos._

¡Disfruten!

* * *

-.-

**El mayordomo siempre sabe.**

-.-

El viaje hacia el hotel había estado callado, aunque estaba seguro de que el joven amo así lo prefería. No que a él generalmente le gustara hablar mucho, aunque de un tiempo acá era menor el tiempo que dedicaba a congraciarme con sus palabras. Sonreí divertido, para recibir esto como respuesta:

— ¿De qué te ríes, demonio?

— No me estaba riendo, señor.

No tocó el tema otra vez. Era de entenderse, se veía bastante avergonzado con lo que había pasado. Pobre. A decir verdad, me sentía un poco conflictuado con el amo. Y, por supuesto, una sensación de molestia se acogía en mi estómago. No es como si las sustancias de los vampiros realmente afectaran a mi cuerpo real, pero afectaban al humano, lo cual era lo mismo. Era tan difícil controlar los impulsos humanos. No imposible, por supuesto que no imposible, pero sí muy difícil.

Sabía quién era esa persona, aunque eso no era algo que Ciel debería saber. Siempre se cambiaba el nombre, así que no estaba realmente seguro. Tenía tiempo que no me encontraba con él. No quería pensar que era la misma persona, aunque ciertamente su firma estaba escrito en todo esto, y que sus nuevos secuaces que me hubieran estado fastidiado últimamente (sin presentarse, ya que eran mal educados) nos hubieran encontrado solo lo afirmaba. Aunque el secuestro nunca fue lo suyo, me preguntaba que estaría planeando esa vez... Al menos tenía al joven amo, quien era un contratista mucho más capaz que los anteriores que había tenido. _Mauvais_, suponía que lo podía llamar de esa manera desde entonces, nunca le había gustado juntarse con humanos, así que me sorprendía que se aliara con una, era extraño.

Hablando de eso, que rápido había pasado el tiempo últimamente. Ya el joven estaba durmiendo plácidamente, aun cuando este día había sido tan agitado, quizás por eso se durmió tan rápido. La invitación no había sido muy explícita, un escueto...

_Querido Conde Phantomhive:_

_Me temo que no tenemos el placer de habernos conocido. Cuán erróneo suena eso dadas las circunstancias. Entiendo que esta carta puede sonar grosera, sin embargo, creo que podemos sacar algo de provecho de una reunión en mi casa, en las afueras del pueblo, en cinco días. Al final de la carta está la dirección. ¿No tiene que lidiar con algunos negocios acá? Todo crimen cesará hasta que nos reunamos, no mataremos más niños en ese período de tiempo, prometido. A menos que no decida vernos. También podrá reunirse con la Sra. Kelvin y lidiar con sus asuntos pendientes, que son varios, como bien yo sé. _

_Atentamente, Mauvais._

La sutileza nunca fue su fuerte. Tampoco la elegancia. Para ser un vampiro, era extremadamente vulgar. No que me interesase para el momento donde estaba.

—Sebastián...

Ese niño era insaciable, verdaderamente. Lo observé mientras dormía. Lucía particularmente adorable esa noche. La luz de la luna acariciaba sus cabellos haciendo que brillaran y lucieran hermosos, más hermosos de lo normal. Su cara se torcía en una expresión que parecía dolor, aunque yo bien sabía cuál clase de sueño estaba teniendo.

Suspiré mientras acomodaba mechones de su cabello. Lucía encantador. Lucía tentador, sobretodo. La marca del contrato ardía, después de todo, él me _necesitaba_. Ya llevaba cierto tiempo sucediendo, estaba más o menos acostumbrado, aunque trataba de no pensar mucho en ello.

¿Debía hacerlo? ¿Corromperlo completamente con mi influencia sobre él, con el toque de mis manos?

Al principio lo hacía a propósito, era un juego para mí, suponía. Era divertido ver al joven amo luchar contra esos sentimientos. No quería aceptarlo, y eso estaba bien, era gracioso verle. Esperaría la orden, que en cualquier momento vendría, tenía paciencia, ya que los juegos eran algo que me encantaban, gracias a él, a quién también le encantaban. La orden tardaba en llegar, pero después de todo, Ciel era joven e inmaduro, al menos en lo que viene a los placeres de la carne, así que podía esperar que estuviera listo, en eso no había ningún problema.

_¿Pero, podía esperar?_

Quería que el joven admitiera los deseos que poseía por mí. Que fuera él que no pudiera contener más las ganas de que yo le tocara, que deseara ser poseído por mi persona. Y sin embargo, cada vez se volvía más difícil contenerme cuando él estaba cerca, o cuando él necesitaba de mis toques.

_Últimamente se veía muy necesitado_.

No entendía lo que él quería. Era evidente que yo estaba atraído hacia él, más allá de su alma. ¿Amor? No conocía tal palabra, no podía estar completamente seguro pero... pero me gustaba estar con él. A él le encantaban los juegos ¿verdad? ¿Ese no le estaría gustando? Pensé que él disfrutaría un pequeño jugueteo del gato y el ratón antes de consumar una aventura, pero ahora veo que eso no es realmente lo que él deseaba.

Volví a suspirar. Quizás habría que... Era algo idiota considerar que este niño pudiera afectarme tanto, pero en cierto modo, lo hacía, y eso no me disgustaba tanto como inicialmente pensé que podría hacerlo. Pensar en lo que yo sentía no era algo que yo hiciera muy a menudo, no era necesario. Me gustaba este niño, o al menos eso creía. Aun así, él debía ser el que decidiera el curso que tomará esto, porque él después de todo insistía que tenía total control sobre mí.

Y qué clase de mayordomo sería si no le concediera eso al joven amo.

-.-

* * *

-.-

**Desenredando información.**

-.-

_Sus beso eran cadenciosos y delicados, mordiendo de vez en vez mis labios, de manera juguetona, volviéndome loco del deseo. Desnudándome con calma y una horrorosa parsimonia. Estaba muy aturdido para hacer nada más que dejarme colocar sobre la cama y juguetear con su corbata. _

_Cuando se deshizo de todas mis prendas, y sí, de todas y cada una de ellas, aunque él estaba todavía algo vestido, empezó a recorrerme con sus labios. A recorrerme enteramente con sus labios. Mi cuello fue el primer lugar de ataque, el cual lamió, mordió y succionó hasta saciarse. Hubiera dejado marca de no ser porque era un sueño. Luego mis pezones, oh dios mío, los masajeaba con perversión y lascivia, su lengua me estaba torturando y solo quería que siguiera bajando, aunque me dejaba hacer, preso de un aturdimiento netamente venido de mi excitación por estar con Sebastián. _

_Seguía viajando en mí, su lengua divirtiéndose con mi abdomen, enviando choques de placer por doquier. Hasta que al fin se apiadó de mí y agarró mi pene con su mano izquierda, sus manos no tenían guantes, por lo que pude sentir su fría piel contra mí. Dio algunas lamidas experimentales, pero no quería hacer nada más que eso, con el solo propósito de molestarme. _

—_Maldita sea, Sebastián._

—_La paciencia es virtud de sabios._ —_dijo mientras lamía mi extensión desde la base hasta la punta. Llevé mi cabeza hacia atrás y hundí mis manos en sus cabellos. Al fin se lo introdujo completamente a la boca, succionando de manera experta, su lengua acariciando los costados. Mis caderas se movían a voluntad, penetrando su boca en el proceso. No parecía disgustarle, ya que podía sentir deliciosas vibraciones en mí gracias a sus gemidos._

_Cerré mis piernas contra su cabeza y un gemido bajo salió de mi al correrme en su boca. Se lo tragó completamente, y cuando abrí los ojos para mirarle, se relamía los labios con hambre. _

—_Usted es delicioso, amo_—_. Seguía repitiendo. _

_Me dio un beso, pude probarme a mí mismo. Era un sueño después de todo así que no tenía ningún sabor en particular. La idea de que era un sueño bailaba por mi cerebro, porque Sebastián rara vez era tan gentil conmigo, no sin recibir una buena reprimenda antes. Nos besamos por un largo rato, o al menos así lo pareció. Sus manos acariciándome, derritiéndome, a cada toque que daba me sentía en llamas._

_Cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba sobre mí, penetrándome, mis piernas a sus costados siendo sostenidas por él. Embistiéndome con suavidad y firmeza. Su boca en mi cuello, lo sentí gruñir. Siguió embistiéndome con fuerza y a pesar de que trataba de contener los gemidos, me encontré gimiendo su nombre._

_—¡Sebastián!_

_ No podía evitarlo._ _Y lo repetí hasta que sentí la garganta desfallecer, o hasta que él se apiadó de mi y calló mis alaridos con un beso. Era uno desordenado, distinto a los anteriores, muy desesperado, líneas de salivas cayendo por mi barbilla, yo estaba respirando dentro de su boca, cosa que no era muy agradable pero a él no parecía molestarle tanto. Siguió entrando y saliendo de mi, colocando mis piernas sobre sus hombros. Unas cuantas estocadas más, y ambos culminamos gimiendo el nombre del otro. _

— Entonces dice que él no es la gran cosa.

— No es eso exactamente. Digo que no entiendo la fascinación de la Señora Kelvin con ese sujeto. Y a sabiendas de que ella está involucrada en esos crímenes, solo puedo pensar que él ha sido una mala influencia para ella, con la información que usted nos está dando. No había pensado eso de él, puesto que ni siquira sé su nombre de pila, pero…

Cerré los ojos momentáneamente, mientras el atardecer caía sobre el mar con delicadeza. Adam quería mostrarme cuán hermosos lucían los atardeceres en Francia, o algo así (porque eran muy diferentes a los de su casa, según él, y no dejaba de parlotear al respecto), después de la cena que habíamos tenido. Había muchas personas que no conocía, y el tema de conversación era aburrido, puesto que solo hablaban de los últimos aconteceres en Europa, y por supuesto, su "preocupación" por la ausencia de la señora Kelvin, que solo devenía de la suma de dinero que había acumulado en estos últimos años. Caroline, la cuñada de Adam, era la única que parecía tener una genuina preocupación, aunque siempre devolvía las sonrisas que Adam le prodigaba sin ton ni son. El atardecer era hermoso, había una claridad en el ambiente que era preciosa, era verdad, aunque no me interesaba en lo más mínimo el paisaje.

— Eso es cierto, señor Phantomhive. Mi tía siempre había sido una mujer muy tranquila, y encantadora si se daba la oportunidad.

En lo personal, opinaba, para haberse casado como un sujeto como Kelvin, hay que poseer una vena malvada por algún lado.

— En efecto. Ese hombre solo necesitaba un poco de dinero y poder para llevar a cabo sus planes. Es un científico, por lo que sé, hace muchos experimentos, y así ha sido como ha amasado su fortuna, y logró aumentar la de la Sra. Kelvin, cuyo dinero se había mermado con el pasar de los años.

Adam, obviamente, era un nuevo rico. Su familia había alcanzado una cantidad considerable de fortuna a base de boutiques y perfumería (Y por eso él había deseado hacer negocios, después de todo, tenía una sucursal para productos femeninos en la compañía. Quizás podría hacer algún trato con él, por agradecimiento a sus servicios, aunque él había dicho que no me trataba bien por eso). Caroline era de una de esas familias con venas nobles que se encontraron sin dinero y se casaron con el primer rico que les prestara atención, así fuera algún americano. Ese tal Mauvais, era un nuevo rico también, a costas de la señora Kelvin, aunque las maneras en las que el científico había conseguido aumentar sus fortunas tenían el calificativo de "poco ortodoxas" según mucha gente.

— ¿Pero qué clases de experimentos hace?

— No tengo ni idea. Creo que hace muchas cosas, está involucrado en muchos negocios. Pero no sé, cosas de científicos, he de suponer-. Adam lucía entusiasta hasta para hablar de alguien a quien le tenía desdén—. Dicen que experimenta con humanos, pero nunca me había interesado por él hasta ese momento. Ahora, estoy seguro de que él es el culpable. Después de todo, alguien que sea familiar de Caroline no puede ser tan malo.

La chica se sonrojó, era particularmente débil ante los cumplidos_ ¿Cosas de científicos? Ya sé a quién recurrir. _Fue lo que pensé_._ La verdad, en ese momento, hubiera preferido no hacerlo, no había hablado con ella en mucho tiempo, pero supongo que no quedaba de otra. Adam había sido útil hasta donde podía serlo.

— Ah... ha sido interesante esta velada, Adam. Pero respóndeme esto, ¿cuál es tu insistencia en que resuelva este caso? No digo que no me agrade tu ayuda, pero la encuentro extraña.

— Mi querida cuñada... —. Su voz tenía un tono de diversión indiscutible, el sonrojo de la mujer acrecentó—. Ha estado muy acongojada por lo que sucede con su tía. Es simplemente mi deber tratar de quitarle ese peso de encima, ¿no cree usted, señor Phantomhive?

—Debe ser un buen hermano. Yo soy hijo único, nunca he conocido esa clase de relaciones, no en carne propia.

—Mi hermano es hombre excepcional, aunque, le he agarrado cierto cariño a mi cuñada.

—La lealtad que muestra a ambos es excepcional, de igual modo—. Traté de no reír, al menos no de una manera desagradable. Este hombre era una de esas personas que de algún modo han llegado a la adultez con esperanzas sobre la vida.

— ¿Entiende usted realmente de lealtad?

El ambiente se pusó algo pesado, pienso que, nadie estaba hablando del mismo tema en particular. La pregunta quedó en el aire, así que la agarré.

— Entiendo un poco de ello. Aunque como comprenderá... —. Y pensé en el demonio que tantos problemas me causaba—. Hay veces que no se puede saber si eso es algo seguro.

Adam respondió, pensativo:

—Nunca se está seguro, señor Phantomhive.

Supuse que tendría razón. Sebastián entró a la habitación para retirar la platería del té tomado (Adam no parecía muy contento de tener que tomar té, pero era muy educado para decirme algo) y nuestras miradas se encontraron por unos instantes. Su mirada no decía mucho, aunque sus ojos eran más gentiles que de costumbre.

Nos fuimos de allí, con presteza. Caroline no era muy conversadora pero se despidió con el deseo de volver a vernos a todos.

No quedaba tan lejos, el pueblo era pequeño, pero el viaje en carruaje se me hizo largo. La rítmica respiración de Sebastián tranquilizandome. Quizás, tal vez, fiarme de Sebastián algunas veces no sería tan malo.

A la mañana siguiente, después de prepararme, hice algún papeleo que no podía esperar a llegar a Inglaterra (tantos días sin hacer nada ya me tenía cansado). Decidí que iba a ir a alguna obra, algún teatro tenía que haber por allí cerca. No me gustaba socializar, pero necesitaba liberar mi mente.

Y después de retrasarlo lo suficiente con divagaciones mentales, llamé a Sieglinde Sullivan.

No quería hacerlo, después de todo, tenía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con ella, poco después que arrivó a Inglaterra, probablemente. La Reina les arregló a ella y a su sirviente un condominio en Londres, y una vida llena de comodidades, a cambio de la total lealtad hacia Inglaterra. Poco sabían los países europeos que la razón por la cual Inglaterra había avanzado tanto en el ámbito bélico era gracias a una chica que tenía catorce años.

—Buenos días, Sieglinde Sullivan al habla.

—No creo que deberías contestar el teléfono tu misma, ¿no tienes criados para eso?

—¡Ciel! Nunca me llamas. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás metido en un lío?—dijo, un tono juguetón aunque malicioso en su voz. No entendía de donde sacaba ella eso, e iba a preguntarle, cuando me interrumpió.

— No creas que no sé como están las cosas contigo, Ciel. Te he seguido el rastro desde que partiste a Francia—. Un sonido de explosión sonando en la distancia— ¿Quieres información sobre Mauvais, no es cierto?

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Es la sensación de Europa, de la cientifica al menos. Y no me llamarías a no ser que tuviera algo que ver con esto.

Bueno, en eso tenía razón. Me sentía algo apenado por ello, aunque lo empuje hacia a un lado.

—¿Qué sabes? Hay solo una cosa que quiero saber de él, y es ¿A qué exactamente se dedica?

— De todo un poco. Es químico, así que pasa de la farmacia a la perfumería como si fueran pasatiempos. Sin embargo, si quieres saber cuales son los trabajos realmente fascinantes de él, deberías leer sus tratados sobre hormonas. Le gusta trabajar mucho con afrodisiacos, también, es un tema extraño, pero yo lo catalogaría a él, a pesar de sus extravagancias, como una persona que conoce de pies a cabeza todo lo que hay que saber sobre reacciones del organismo, lo cual es un poco más tirado a la biología, pero bueno, allá él. Quizás por eso el placer sádico en trabajar con afrodisiacos, quien sabe. ¡Oye! ¿No te habrá pasado algo pervertido por su culpa, verdad?

Ella parloteaba mucho, aunque como siempre, era información válida. Con un sonrojo en las mejilas, recordando lo que sucedió, asentí, aunque ella no pudiera verme. Negué rápidamente, y ella solo se echó a reir.

—También tengo entendido que se alió con una ex-baronesa casi en quiebra y que con un poco de dinero y las viejas influencias de ella triplico el dinero en menos de tres años. ¡Hay que tener talento! Mira Ciel, no que me moleste tu llamada, pero estoy ocupada, hablamos luego, ¿sí?

Y me colgó. Ella podía hablar mucho sobre lo extravangante que era otros científicos, pero ella era igual. Analicé toda la información que me había otorgado (aparentemente el hombre lo que quería era dinero, y rápido. ¿Ambos tenían un objetivo en común? Quién sabe) y suspiré. Supuse que nada evitaría que tuviera que ir a la casa de él en tres días. Al menos había logrado descanzar un poco estos días, a pesar del sueño que tuve la noche de ese suceso. Temía por lo que pudiera pasar en la fiesta.

Como por arte de magia, el demonio apareció frente a mi.

—Desea rellenar su tasa de té, ¿señor?

Hice un gesto afirmativo. Me encontraba pensativo. Estaba de muy buen humor últimamente. Pronuncie estas palabras, aunque me arrepentí al segundo en que salieron de mis labios.

— Dame un beso, Sebastián.

-.-.-.-

-.-.-

-.-

* * *

N/a: No tengo excusas. Problemas personales + bloqueo de escritora. Espero que les guste y que no me linchen.

*Sí, la sobrina de Kelvin no tenía nombre, pero ya me decidí por Caroline. Los nombres no son mi fuerte.

En fin, muchas, muchas disculpas mis queridas. Siento que sea tan corto, pero si no sentía que no lo iba a actualizar nunca. Versión beateada vendrá pronto.

Gracias por leer y por esperar.

Nos vemos. ;)


End file.
